


Hearts Desire

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 27,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Letting Go Of The Past. Castle takes his family traveling with Reese enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castle sticking to his promise to her "Hearts Desire" to anything she wanted after finishing up the last case under cover.

Taking the entire family on a trip to visit the sites around, outside of New York City, including, New Jersey and Ct.

Reese is going to just love it, a petting zoo on the side of a road to Greenwich, Ct.

When he finds out, he will be able to ride a small miniature pony, or even on the back of a turtle with both parents having the trainer holding the little boy in his lap.

This was going to be amazing in it's self. Especially after finally ending the under cover operation, along with catching Carl Deeds with his hands in the cookie jar, along with millions of dollars of illegal drugs, money laundering and weapons traffic. For where the owner of the Oasis stripper bar was involved in.

Absolutely it was worth it with taking the gambit with going to work for Carl Deeds, eventually his life now in the hands of the jury and judge when his date arrives in the court.

Back to the petting zoo, the worst part of it with being July and the heat, was the god awful mosquitos, bees and files. She had pitied the poor souls.

She told her husband to hurry up with taking the pictures on his new phone to send them to all of her friends, Alexis, William, Martha, Jenny, Ryan and most of all her father Jim.

Her hair was flattering in the warm breeze with the wind picking up a little all of a sudden, while the trainer had taken Reese off the turtle and into the arms of his mother.

When Castle placed his phone into his blue jacket pocket for now.

"To be fair Castle, lets see if we can find a food stand, I am staving, since we left so early without stopping for breakfast or my coffee." She purses her lips at him.

"Tell me again Beckett, why I agreed to this in the first place?"

"Because you were nice enough to let me dance at the Oasis Stripper Bar, even though it never happened, and I said I would go with anything you decided, but I never had guess, it would be a children's petting zoo for Reese."

"Along with road trips are lots of fun Beckett, you never know what you find out in the middle of no where, even if it is Ct. of all places, where is your sense of adventure by the way Kate?"

While pulling his wife for a quick kiss, while Reese was using his hands to hide his face from what his father was doing to his mother's face and lips. He was chuckling at the sight, along with his parents.

 

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the petting zoo was a huge success for everyone including Reese.

There was a small pond across it's way to sit on the white bench with a pond filled with all types of ducks, birds and a odd assortment of fowl around.

Castle says to Beckett watching Reese sitting between the both of them on the bench. "He's going to love the entire day, fresh air will do us all good Kate after the past few weeks."

"I know Rick, the fresh air will do wonders for my complexion totally and yours." She tried to see that smirk on his face again.

Thinking. Some day she was going to finally wipe off that smirk from his face.

Any rate their son was pointing to the ducks walking near the water.

"Ma, Ma!" He was some what excited, when he tried to stand up before almost falling down, when Castle was able to catch him.

Kate chuckled at the both of them acting foolishly. "Castle, why don't you take your son closer for his enjoyment?" She says dragging a hand through her hair with the warm breeze picking up a little.

Castle and Reese having gotten up from the bench, but before moving, Castle is able to quickly give his wife a peck on the cheeks before Reese starts laughing off his head once again.

She cuts him off before whispering in his ear." "No way, not when our son is still awake, Rick." Castle placed a hand on her lower back before going.

Where there was a message from her father having come back to the States the past month to finish up his project. She takes out her cell from her pocket to answer it.

"Dad, how are you today?"

"Really well Kate, just calling to see how the road trip is doing with Reese enjoying the day out." He says with great joy in his voice over the phone.

"Dad, He's loving every minute of it, Castle is spoiling him a great deal."

"As it should be Kate, since his father was never around when he was at that age." It had hit a sore spot with Kate that Castle had to be raised by Martha without his father working for the C.I.A. at that time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okak." Castle walked Reese slowly down to the water's edge to watch the ducks. Castle and Reese was sharing a moment together, along with herself.

Beckett was sitting on the white bench enjoying the view. She was very much relaxed for the first time in awhile. I guess you could say she was having a "Letting go" moment.

The noise of the other kids in the area broke her out of her reverie to chuckle a little, while Reese was trying to get closer to one of the black/grey ducks with its chicks behind.

Currently the breeze had died down a little along with the temperature having dropped at least ten degrees.

Her son is wearing a plaid shirt in blue, white and red with light jeans rolled up a little at the bottom. He was a miniature of his father in every way.

It was at this time the mother duck decided to take a swim with her chicks following. Castle had to tell Reese, he's not able to follow having to be fussing. However he was able to understand his father's reasoning.

Castle reaches for his son scooping him up to bring him back over to his mother. While he lays his head in the crook of his father's neck.

Castle tells Kate, he's tired needing a nap. They start back into the vehicle placing him into the harness in the back seat. While they head out looking for some type of fast food restaurant along their travels before going home to the loft.

The moment they were alone with Reese fast asleep. Castle bends over to his wife to kiss her gently, while he slides his arms around her waist to give a proper kiss. His tongue lightly touching the corner of her lips. She was ready for this after watching their son most of the day having his fun.

And now it was hers and Castle's time, later would be theirs entirely.

What she needed to know now or later on what was next for their little boy. She had an idea, but she doubt Castle would go for it. 

"Fishing" Its been a long time since she had done anything like that with her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Actually Castle loved the idea walking into the loft finally with a very sleepy Reese in his arms.

Since he was all caught up with his priorities with his P.I. business and his chapters to Black Pawn Publishing, however he had to check with Alexis and Haley on whether he was needed with his expertise.

Haley having picked up from the back of Castle's private office. "No Castle, your not needed right now, all of the clients matter in fact have been behaving for a change."

"That is good to hear for a change Haley, just as long they are paying is what counts the most."

She smiled. Even though she had rolled her eyes silently at him, even if it was over the phone.

"All right Haley, thanks, where is Alexis by the way?" He asked looking to see Beckett pointing her fingers at have to already to get off the phone. "Gotta go."

But before the phone goes dead. Haley had said something to the fact Alexis was checking down a lead for a new client.

Castle turned after ending the call. "What?" He asked knowing full well Beckett had asked the question about fishing.

"Sorry to not to answer your request Kate, fishing is a wonderful idea, where, and on a boat or a small lake to have Reese get used to using a small pole, it would be too hard for him to use a reel?"

"I know that Rick, but for us, I want to fish myself using live bait, it's up to you on what your going to be using, when was the last time you had gone fishing, then than writing about it in your books?"

He had to think about it on that one, but he would come up with something. "I will check on-line around here for where I would be able to rent equipment for the trip, along with a place to fish away from a large number of the public."

She jumps to her feet from sitting. "Wonderful!" She can smell it now cooking fish for dinner. She just hopes, she didn't part her foot in her mouth with making the suggestion.

Along with she wrinkled up her nose getting up too quickly giving Castle the thumbs up, and than a kiss to his cheek. The both parents had work to be done for now. While she goes and makes sure her son is still asleep.

She peeked into the nursery to see him sleeping on her side like a cute little angel.

Castle had gone into of the bedroom to begin his search.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Richard Castle to research the information online. When Kate had walked in from the nursery.

Castle looked up from the laptop screen to let her know, he had found the perfect spot.

"Farrington Lake" in Milltown, New Jersey only a few hours from New York City by small plane. We can use either a small pole or reel sitting on the pied or even rent a small boat. It's just perfect for us away from the public." Castle retorted with his statement to his wife to have her chance to fish instead of always doing police work.

"I have an idea Rick, I don't know if Jenny and Ryan would go for it, taking them as well with Sarah Beth, though Nicholas is way too young to go."

"It's interesting to make it a true day out with everyone, but it would have to be on the weekend then, since I have no idea what type of case load Ryan and Esposito has with Esposito."

She looked directly at her husband with maybe the answer to his question. She goes to look at the time. She would take a chance with calling Jenny or Kevin at their home.

///////

A few minutes later 

Jenny was coming out of the bedroom housing both Sarah Beth and Nicholas. Both were asleep finally since Sarah Beth was in a mood to be playing with her baby brother.

When Jenny found her husband in the kitchen having a late night snack. It was a long day for him at the precinct.

The case he and Esposito were working on had gone on for more than thirty hours, and they were honestly no where. No real lead accept for the wife involved was lying. Even though they have not been able to prove her guilty. Through her story was supposed to be solid.

Beckett pulled out her phone and stepped away from Castle to call Jenny. She answered on the third ring to really surprise her for this time of night.

"Hey Jenny, it's Kate, I am sorry to be calling this late, I need to speak with Kevin if possible."

"Sure, he's right here feeding his face, I will hand the phone to him."

"Hello Beckett, what's going on to be calling at this late hour?" He lacked energy at this time of the night.

"It's that bad Kevin, I would assume the case with the wife is not going any where right now?" While Ryan is taking a deep breath and a sigh.

"Nope, we are no where for the moment Captain, and besides since it's the weekend, it will give me a few days to recharge my brain power to come back on Monday."

"Well than Kevin, I have the perfect solution for you at this time." She takes a very deep breath before going to ask him the question about going fishing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Castle, it's a wonderful Idea. Even Though short notice." Ryan stated.

"We can always do this on Sunday, the weather is going to be really lovely for that area. And it will give me the chance to rent the poles and reels, along with getting my pilot to fly on Sunday to advised the local airport we will be landing in the middle of the lake."

"How are we supposed to get over to the pied?" A simple question he asked for which Castle already had an answer.

"We get the pilot to move as close as possible to the pied or if not we have two rafts on board with paddles." He said over the phone.

"Great, I will be sure to help you with the details further. When I finally decided to get up in the morning." He yawned.

"That's good Kevin, I could use the help, along with setting up a time to have the car service to pick you all up, but what about Nicholas?" He asked not knowing the situation of their baby sitter duties.

"Jenny and I will work out the details tomorrow Castle, thanks for asking anyway." He says when Jenny walks in.

"I will have further details tomorrow when I do call you, one thing Ryan, what would you like to use live bait or fishing bobbers?"

"Live bait. By the way what kind of fish are we going for?" He asked.

"Trout, Catfish, turtles or anything else that might of been stocked into the lake. And besides the very small pocket water fly rod for Reece to just hold and just drop into the water."

"Interesting to say the least Castle. The last time I had gone fishing, was when I turned 15 years old. I was able to catch porgies down in Sandy Hook, New Jersey, when they weren't dying off from the pollution or man."

"That is true." He says.

"I will stop now Castle, talk to you tomorrow, night." He hangs up.

Jenny comes over to him with a gentle hug. Ryan looks up into her eyes. "I must say that was really sweet of Castle to even think of us for Sunday."

"I know. Come on lets get to bed it's going to be really busy the next few days, I for one can't wait at all Kevin."

"Me to."


	7. Chapter 7

Trying to sleep when your heart is pumping thinking about Sunday is heard for Castle to relax.

He's moving too much. He's driving his wife crazy with all of the movement twisting and turning on either side. It was impossible.

"Castle." She says Swinging over the blankets to get up to have a drink of water. "Your not able to sleep?" She watches him for a moment before leaving. He was obvious in distress over it. He decides to get up to check on Reece first before starting his day a few hours early.

Having to move into the kitchen to make coffee. He asked Kate on whether she was interested.

"No. I am going back to bed Rick. Don't try to push yourself too hard with it being still relative early." She yawns before giving a quick peck on his cheek before heading back to the bedroom.

First he took a quick peek at Reece sleeping still to be a good sign.

He realizes standing in just his robe. He would have to get dress later before leaving to rent the equipment. But first to that strong coffee.

Afterwards he was able to text a message to his pilot of the helicopter service that he owns as part of the P.I. business.

Castle explained in the text about Sunday. He's very willing to pay him a great deal of extra cash for the trip to New Jersey.

When Emery had looked at his text message at a ungodly hour. Through he was up anyway. He chuckled at Castle. He was still going to fly them no matter how much extra he was going to be paying him.

Emery chuckles back at his replied. "Good going Castle, see ya Sunday. Bright & early."

Afterwards Castle placed his head into the frig to make himself a quick breakfast. It was at this moment when Andrea the nanny having to be coming down the stairs to head into the nursery. To start her day with taking care of Reece.

She makes a face to see Castle up too early. Shaking her head at the mystery writer.

"Sir, I will be right back. Reece is up. I heard him on the monitor giggling."

"Okak. He's up early just like myself." He says placing the items on the kitchen counter. And asking on whether she was interested in breakfast.

"No thanks. I have my own food all set in the frig. Besides eating too many eggs is not good for my health." She replied coldly.

"Don't tell me your doctor tell you this every time you see him?" Castle flashes her a big smile.

"Yes Mr. Castle. Every time for the past two yeas to turn out to be a broken record at times, when I make an appointment with his answering service. You know what? Today I will have eggs just for the hell of it. I will be back when I am done taking care of Reece and his needs."

"Good plan. Breakfast is coming up!" She walks away with a wry grin on her face. While he starts preparing the food for the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

It was mostly easy for Castle to rent all of the fishing equipment. There was a fishing store inside the mall five miles from the store. Called Al's Tackle Shop on the third floor of the mall having to be very easy to find.

Checking the laptop he was able to find the directions to the mall. And of the fishing store getting off the elevator of the mall from the under ground parking lot.

Besides the rental equipment. He was able to buy a fishing license for $40.00, along with a Wild Life management department on regulations limits and restrictions.

This was relative easy. But expensive having to paid with his Visa credit card. The owner of the store after helping out to choose the different bobbers, reels and poles, was able to have his employees help Mr. Castle with a cart to bring the fishing equipment to his car in the under ground garage.

Castle was able to text once more to his pilot giving him all of the details, including buying the license to include for his party.

His pilot flying other clients in the area. Was able to take a look at his text confirming everything. The helicopter company was able to confirm the flight plan for Sunday with the local airport, along with the authorities for Farrington Lake in Milltown, New Jersey.

At least this part of his day was over. He would have to rest when he does arrive home to the loft. Since Beckett, Reece and Alexis having come over for a short visit before heading out to work on a case for her father's P.I. business. She and Haley have at least three interviews that needs to be done at the office,

For Castle, he won't have to be involved with the interviews.

However Castle did need to call Jenny & Ryan with everything having to be all set for tomorrow.

Jenny was able to have her normal baby sitter Rosa that watches Sarah Beth and Nicholas four times a week. She is 23 years old a college student for one of the local colleges. She is currently on summer break until August with her studies. Mostly for English, Math and Communications in Telemarketing.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny having to be excited. At least for Nicholas, he won't be alone Sunday.

"It's good to see Kevin. Castle was able to help and invite us." She smiled before heading into the bedroom to figure what she was going to wear. One thing for sure. She would be needing plenty of sun screen along with the insect spray to keep all of the bugs off her. She says.

"You know." Ryan shrugs. "Castle has been so sweet. We will have to ask him over for dinner to make up for Sunday." He suggested, his infinite reserves of patience brought into play. "I will call Castle later, no doubt he's asleep right now after calling me at a ungodly hour."

"No doubt Kevin. Come on lets have everything ready without having any surprises in the morning."

They walked into the bedroom together. Excited but yet scared. Since it's been too long she had done anything like this. Ryan can sense her frustration. He tells her to relax. She said. She would try at least. She shrugs her shoulders.  
///////

Later in the afternoon at the Loft. Castle was slowly waking from his nap.

Martha and Beckett were sitting in the kitchen chatting quietly, their heads close together. When Castle finally comes out of the bedroom looking better.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead, feel better Richard? Exclaimed Martha. Jumping down from her stool over to greet him. Worry etched into every line on his face.

"Thanks I do feel better. But I could use some coffee and food to finish up the rest of my job for tomorrow."

"Coming up Rick. By the way Ryan called earlier when you were asleep. He would like you to call when you have the chance." She states taking a sip of her juice.


	10. Chapter 10

It was warm for early morning. Very early 5.30 A.M. When everyone had gotten up at the crack of dawn. He could feel his wife stirring in the bed and right now he had no time to waste.

But for her. She wanted to do something else instead. But he wasn't hearing of it right now.

Even though together their bodies were creating red-hot steam. He stopped it right at the beginning. He and everyone else had a big day ahead of them. "Fishing."

He was being cruel and mocking at the same time. Before moving out of the bed. Looking over at her under the blankets. "You need to get moving. The car service will be here in an hour to pick us all up. Before heading over to Ryan's place." He closed his eyes for a moment.

"All right Castle. I am up. I will see if Andrea will have Reece ready. No doubt she has already been working. She alot like you at ties for when it comes to getting certain things done over the years."

"True." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair needing to take a quick shower. Today he will forego the shave. He will leave his five o' clock shadow on to look like a real fisherman in the woods.

He padded sleepy into the bathroom. While Beckett went to the extra bath up stairs taking it slow right now.

She had gone to Andrea's room having to been Martha's old room. She wasn't there. She head heard voices on the monitor inside. She heard them both giggle. She was trying to have Reece ready for the trip. She shook her head before moving out and heading into the bathroom.

It was a good thin she had carried her clothes up stairs in her hand. It would of been a wasted trip and time. She didn't have at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come On Beckett. We need to be moving." He says. Closing the door to the Loft. She was looking around making sure she had everything. Since Andrea and Reece had gone down to wait in the car.

Rushing. "I am coming already." She watched him lock the door after moving out. He'd been annoyed at her with the delay. With his laptop bag over his shoulder just in case he gets bored with fishing. Since the day is supposed to be for Reece and Sarah Beth.

Castle had already texted the pilot, and Kevin Ryan. They were getting ready to leave.

His pilot Richie had texted back. He was ready for them. Having plenty of fuel, flight plan and etc.

Otherwise they would stop quickly after arriving at the heliport to have something quick to eat on the small Beech Craft twin engine plane before heading out.

The sun was already bright for early morning. With only a few scattered clouds in the sky to worry about.

Castle having to be holding Reece on his lap. With Beckett enjoying the ride. It would only take twenty minutes to reach the Ryan's with very little traffic at the moment.The driver Ted was making excellent time. Not catching too many red lights for a Saturday morning.

Kevin, Jenny and Sarah Beth were told to wait outside to look for the car service. Leaving Nicholas and Rosa inside for the day. Jenny was amazed on how much Nicholas didn't fuss with his parents and Sarah Beth leaving for the entire day.

Jenny's heart quickened when finally the car service arrived. While the driver had gotten out to help them. As with Castle handling over Reece to Beckett for the moment.

"Thanks." Ryan says to the driver. Before getting inside. There was plenty of room with all of the fishing equipment having to be in the back of the huge trunk.

"Is everyone ready? Next stop the heliport." He could hear a number of responses in unison from the group. 

Before moving off into the traffic.

Arriving twenty minutes later...Without incident. Jenny & Ryan found it to be a great deal of fun having gotten inside the Beech Craft plane strapping in. Along with everyone else.

She just hopes. She doesn't wind up with motion sickness. This is what she didn't think about. Any rate it was free of problems with the flight.

Richie was in contact with the local authorities in New Jersey. Heading for Farrington Lake, Milltown, New Jersey. They were on their radar screens arriving in the area some time later with out an issue.

Jenny closed her eyes for a moment. To settle her nervous stomach. Kevin had given her a piece of gum to help a little. While the children Reece & Sarah Beth didn't let the plane ride bother them. Along with Beckett and Castle.

He was looking at his laptop quickly tracking there location. They would soon be arriving at their destination.

Richie had gestured for everyone to strap in for the landing coming up. The lake was in view ahead of them. With no other flights to be in the area.

"All right everyone here we go." Richie said with a serious tone.

Jenny's stomach dropped a little with the pilot moving the Beech Craft plane down further to be directly over the clear blue waters of the lake trying to get as close to the pied. 

There were a number of seagulls and other birds having been perched on the pied.


	12. Chapter 12

Somewhere in the realm of Farrington Lake. Lies a true fishing story. The pilot Reece handed perfectly getting close to the pied. Without a problem. They didn't need to use the rafts anyway.

So as it turned out. Richie, Castle & Kevin were able to help everyone out of the plane. To be placed onto the pied. Most of the seagulls had flown off into different directions.

It would be as good as any to begin setting up the rods & reels. Along with either the live worms or bobbers.

Reece & Sarah Beth were very much excited.

While placing Reece with Andrea. She would be watching out for any type of movement on the line.

Jenny had placed a generous amount of the sun screen and bug repellent. She had handed it over to Kate Beckett. She has a tendency to get burnt really quick. Having to be fair skin like Jenny and Kevin.

Castle was able to fly cast. Using one of the colorful bobbers. As with Kevin Ryan. Castle having caught his Trout some 20 minutes upon arriving. It was a nice size. And within legal size to keep.

Everyone was thrilled. However not the Trout. He had placed it into the bucket along with the water.

The next one was on Ryan's line. It was easy to reel in.

"It's not that big." He said to the group.

"yeah." Agreed Castle. "Disappointed?" He asked.

"No." As he had no choice to at least let it go back into the lake. While Ryan settles down to try again.

Meanwhile the ladies stopped to take a little walk. To see if they could see any bull frogs in the near by. It didn't take all that long before they started to make the noises. Castle had told the to take a few plastic bags with them. Just in case they were able to find any for safe keeping.

Jenny grinned at Kate. When one of the smaller bull frogs jumped in the grass. She was able to at least catch up to it. Placing the one croaking it's head off and into the plastic bag with holes for it to breath.

"Come on lets go back to show Reece. He's going to just love it." She says swiping away the flies from around them.

"It's a good thing the bug repellent is working." Jenny says to her.

They head back onto the pied walking slowly. Taking in the lovely sun shine beaming off the waters of the lake.

Soon they would be arriving back to the group. With a description of Reece in Beckett's mind.

"There was a tiny man. He had tiny hands and tiny feet and a tiny brow that would arch just slightly when he was surprised.

All of a sudden with Andrea helping. He was able to catch his very first "Catfish" with whiskers. Not a tiny one, nor a small one. But rather a whopper of all "Catfish" stories to be told for ever!

Reece was giggling so hard. Andrea had to grab the pole from Reece's hand before losing the big catch.

Castle was so proud of his son at this moment. He was able to use his phone to take several shots of the one that was caught.

It was of legal size and than some to keep. It would be great to eat for a wonderful tasting meal.

So far it's been a beautiful day for all involved............


	13. Chapter 13

Okak, Reece was having fun. Andrea was saying to Kate after coming back from her excursion with Jenny. She was able to show Reece and Sarah Beth both the small bull frog. He was truly amazed, along with Sarah Beth.

They wanted to play with the bull frog. But Kate nor Castle looking over wouldn't have it at this time. Since it was lunch time. Telling everyone it was time to stop.

Ryan even went to wake up Richie having slept inside the Beech Craft plane. He was tired having gotten up extra early with his duties.

He shook his head, he was very much interested. Moving up and out of the twin engine plane and jumping onto the pied. He was looking up into the sky with his dark glasses to keep out the glare from the sun.

Jenny and Andrea had everything ready set up. While Castle brought over Reece. While Kevin walked Sarah Beth over as well. But yet Reece insisted in standing by his pole wanting to continue with his fishing.

Kate agreed. But he needed to eat first. Afterwards Reece would be bouncing off the walls with all of those calories now inside of his little body. He was ready to go once again. With Andrea once again over seeing his pole.

It had gotten warmer for the middle of the afternoon, along with the bugs.

Reece was watching very carefully, when he saw his red bobber was moving. When Andrea saw this, she was able to take over for him.

"Reece!" She hollered. " You have a Trout this time." She brings up the middle size trout. All she could think of at the moment. "Dinner time!". While the Trout was fighting her, however she was able to bring it up, taking it off the hook without a problem, placing it into the bucket.

Everyone was proud of him. He was holding up rather well with the day, heat, bugs and his catches.....


	14. Chapter 14

Jenny was in of a break. Even though she had caught only two trout, one of them she had to let go. She had to leave to go into the deeper grass away from everyone to relieve herself.

And she didn't need any company. Until she was done. And she had the urge to have a snack. She was hungry.

She had left Sarah Beth asleep. She was knocked out, while Reece was just about there. He had a nice days catch including adding a turtle to the list.

She had noticed all of the seagulls over head, including across the way of the lake. Of all things, which is rare at times to see a moose swim in the clear waters.

Jenny grinned at the sight. She had gone back. No doubt everyone else has seen it as well.

When she had arrived back. She had asked Castle to take pictures. Since she had left her phone on the plane all day. She didn't need to be interrupted with calls.

While Jenny went to grabbed a wrapped sandwich of chicken salad & chips, along with a diet Pepsi. She was thirsty all of a sudden.

When Beckett having past her the soda. She says. "Thanks, I needed it. It's amazing how this fresh air can really zap your energies.'

"I know." She replied. "Along with not winding up with a severe sun burn, the lotion has been doing it's job all day."

"Yeah, me to.." Jenny finished off the last of the diet soda to feel sated from her thirst.

Castle had told everyone to start packing up. He & Kevin were going for the final time trying to catch another Trout, or catfish. While Reece was done for today.

He was exhausted. While Andrea had reported. While the pilot Richie was checking over the plane for the last time. Watching the group to pack up, they needed to be leaving soon and get home at a reasonable hour.

And that time was thirty minutes later. Everyone had gathered up there things, fish, turtle, along with the bull frog in the back of the plane with the rest of the equipment.

Richie had asked everyone to settled in, including the two sleeping children. He was in contact with air traffic control, telling them he was going to be taking off.

And than with-in minutes. He was able to take off the waters of the lake and enter the air, flying over making a turn to head for New York City and the heliport.

Leaving behind the seagulls, birds, moose, fish and anything else that might be lurking around the lake.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone on the plane were tired from the wonderful day of fishing. Reece & Sarah Beth both were sound asleep nestled between their parents.

They would be home soon, being rather close to the heliport having to see the NYC skyline. Including the Freedom tower and Empire State building.

Richie was making contact with the harbor heliport. They would be arriving soon.

As for Kate. She'd been quiet since they left the lake. She wasn't angry. Not agitated. Matter in fact she was happy her little boy had a wonderful day after all. She had to think next what was on the agenda for Reece. Other then the fact everyone would be needing their sleep tonight.

While placing the Trout & Catfish into the freezer, until ready to be eaten. As for the bull frog & turtle. Castle had set up a small fish tank with water and a filter. Filled with colorful rocks and other decor for the two to devote their lives inside and be gauk at by Reece and the rest of the residents of the loft.

It was close to 7.30 P.M. at night, it was cooler at night, then it was earlier that morning. The full moon to be out with a tint of red casting around the horizon in the night sky.

Moments later...........

Richie was able to land perfectly. Along with Jenny's stomach calming down. She was holding onto her husband's hand tightly to leave red marks. But for now. She had to wake up her daughter. They were home "Almost."

Stepping out of the Beech Craft plane. Everyone was finally glad the day is over. Reece is rubbing his eyes from having been woken.

At least the car service was waiting, after Castle had called them from the air thirty minutes earlier.

Castle had thanked his pilot with a nice tip placing $100.00 into his pocket. He was glad about. He would be off tomorrow with another pilot taking his place for the day. It would give him the chance to sleep in, watch a few movies on cable and hopefully chill with a baseball game. He needed to check both the New York Yankees & Mets schedule. Despite their poor records this season. Even though the Mets were doing better in the wins column.


	16. Chapter 16

Castle, Beckett and Andrea were glad to be home. Castle told Kate, he would take Reece into the nursery, and put him to bed. While Andrea would help her put things away. Along with the Trout and Catfish into the freezer for now.

Bull frog & turtle had gone into the fish tank in Castle's office. At least they were still alive. Since their were fish food already placed inside the tank. While the motor was filtering the water causing little bubbles on the side of the tank.

Otherwise with Castle changing Reece quickly into his night clothes. It's amazing, he was half asleep changing him. Castle had placed him into his crib. He was able to directly fall asleep with-out a problem on his back.

Andrea after finishing up. She was exhausted. She had gone up stairs to her room. Turning on the monitor to hear. No doubt he wouldn't be waking up any time soon after today. She change into her usual night ware. Checking her braided hair. She will take a shower in the morning. Placing the Skin-so-soft lotion to softened up the patchy dry skin from the day. She had only a few bites on her legs, otherwise she was very lucky. She loves this lotion coming from Avon. Since there is a rep that drops off books twice a month inside the lobby for those that wants to order without getting into trouble.

Hopefully no one would be able to catch poison ivy, while there was so much of the high grass. Who knows what was lurking. Including the poison ivy plants.

She was able to hit her head on the red & white pillow case before falling asleep almost instantly.

/////

Kate whipped her head around into the bedroom doorway. She needed to jump into the shower. The entire's day having to be on her clothing. Meaning fish, catfish, lotion and everything else to add.

She kept looking at the bed. She wanted to sleep right now. But she went to take out Rick's tee shirt and shorts to wear. Bringing in her lotion to be placed on the areas for where she was sunburned. Mostly her face, chest area near her scar and right leg.

She hesitated for a moment before leaving. It was at this moment, when Castle walked in. "He's out cold, Kate. I am just about their myself." He sees, she was ready to run into the shower. "Would you like me to join you to conserve water, don't worry Kate. No funny business! I am just so exhausted. I could sleep in this corner standing up."

She chuckled. And she could to. But for now it was the shower and nothing else. No doubt Castle would be thinking of another adventure for Reece and everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

Jenny was able to put Sarah Beth into her bed without having to wake Nicholas. With the report she had gotten from Rosa earlier. He was fine. Without giving any type of trouble for the young girl watching over him.

Her daughter had the best time today. Along with everyone else for that matter. She would love to try again. But this time when Kevin finally decides to take his vacation time. He wants to wait for when the weather is much cooler to plan anything proper. Without having to sweat your brains off from the heat and humidity.

She goes to shut out the light. Leaving the door slightly agar. Along with the monitor. Even though she was able to have Rosa stay the rest of the night as a special favor. She had agreed. Since she really didn't have anything pressing the next few days with her activities. Other then going to swim at the gym with her friends.

As for Kevin Ryan. He had come out of the shower feeling some what better after the great day. He was amazed mostly on just how much he had enjoyed himself.

After months of working at the precinct with his partner Esposito. To be some what stressful. He needed this to recharge his batteries so to speak.

Using the green towel to dry his hair and the rest of his body sitting on the queen size bed. He went to see where Jenny had gone. Since she was only supposed to put Sarah Beth to bed.

Otherwise he had the feeling. She was in the mood to munch on something at this late hour. Actually he was feeling that same urge with his stomach starting to growl. It was that time anyway. Since he really didn't eat all that much during the entire day. He was just too involved with fishing and enjoying everyone else having fun including Sarah Beth.

He moved off into the inter-connecting bedroom and into the kitchen area. It was when he found her having some type of sandwich, chips and of all things a glass of milk.

He decided to go for the same thing. He didn't care to only feel better without having his stomach growl, when trying to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days were quiet for everyone.Including for Reece having to be playing with the bull frog & turtle inside of the fish bowl. He was told to be very careful not to hurt them. Andrea would keep telling him while his parents were out.

Castle had asked Kate. Calling her at the precinct from his P.I. office. Checking things with the different cases Hayley & Alexis and the other employees were working on.

After this past Sunday had gone well with the fishing trip. He had to have a meeting with Kate to discuss it further.

She was told to meet him at the swings. Where they met a number of times during the past eight years.

But first he had come out of a near by book store. Where he will be having a book signing in a week. Signing his newest novel, a foray into more serious literature "The Devil" Advocate"; beside the new Nikki Heat series. 

Gina was very excited about it. Since Castle was able to get ahead of himself with his writing.

He decided to drive his Mercedes today. Having found a parking space near the same area of the swings. "Lots of memories." Everyone understanding for those two from over the years.

When he walked over to the swings. He was alone. No one was around for the moment. While he waited having to sit on them.

MOMENTS LATER......

Beckett found herself a space. She had realized it was Castle's vehicle. Having to arrive before her from finishing her work at the 12th precinct and the endless piles of paperwork.

She was able to noticed Castle swinging back & forth on the swings. Not really noticing her until now. When he looked up to see her walking over very slowly.

"You made it, Kate?" Castle said after a pause. "Come on get on the swings now before I tell you my latest plan with Reece.

It was at that moment when the both of them were flying high up into the air.

"Wow!: This is fun, Castle." She said with an enthusiastic voice.

Castle says to her. " Then hold on tight, lets go higher a few more times before finally stopping." It was over, but it was fine with the both of them.

Memories............

After a few minutes Castle had his say. "Swimming, I think it will be fine. Just as long one of us or both are with him." Beckett said watching & waiting for Castle going into further details.


	19. Chapter 19

Actually she was rather surprised. After telling her husband it was find with the swimming for Reece. And themselves as well.

But what she didn't know. Was the fact Castle with permission from the landlord & real estate agents of the loft. Having to put in a small pool on the top of the roof top to be closed off from the different weather elements.

Everyone would be able to be used year round. If anyone would be interested.

Whens he had found out. "Are you serious?" Kate swore to herself. When Castle had asked her to come to the roof top taking the service elevator. And when she did. Her husband and a number of men were working. Along with a loud series of bangs and cracks. He was actually helping with putting in a middle size swimming pool for them and Reece.

Immersed with her thought with this idea. She was actually beginning likely the idea. It would actually control what ever germs. When your in a public pool. She actually was lovely it even more so.

When she walked over to him in his blue Tee-shirt showing off his biceps. He really was actually working to help the four men. Along with paying a ton of money to have this done. He didn't care. It would mostly be a tax-write off with his accountants and lawyer. He can afford it. Between his books, P.I. business and other offerings. Financially he was doing rather well in that area. 

As with Kate Beckett with her first baby journal going to be published some time soon. By Gina Cowell and Black Pawn publishing. She currently is working on #2 to be sent in a few weeks. And of course with help in editing from Richard Castle.

Anyway. "Rick, Reece is going to just love this. When he sees the pool. No doubt, he's going to look for fish in the pool after his adventure at Farrington, lake." Offered Beckett with a smirk. Usually it was Castle and his smirk to get her upset at times.

Kate lightly swatted her husband's chest. For when she choose those words, even though Castle having to be the writer in the family.

She decided to leave them to their work. While she went to check on Reece. Besides she had brought home some of the paperwork to be checked over before bringing it back tomorrow. For when she is able to start her work in the office.


	20. Chapter 20

It would take a week to be ready. All of the guys were working quickly to get it done. With getting the oval pool to be used. However even the workers including Castle needed to be sure the pool was solid to get in with the plastic sturdy stairs and small porch/pied to sit on or jump in. Along with the filter & cleaning equipment to have the oval pool to be cleaned of any type of algee.

Since that day Beckett having to be on the rooftop. It had rain lightly rain. It was a good thing they were able to closed in the pool with a special glass encasement covering & around the pool and surrounding roof area.

The past few days with Castle doing his book signings over at the book store near his P.I. office. He was stuck having to been asked to stay extra hours to sign his books. The line was out the door of the book store. With anxious readers wanting to him to sign their favorite novels or chests. Depending on the ages of the readers.

Besides doing reading certain Inserts from one of the Nikki Heat and new literature series. It was really getting good reviews from his critics. For a first time reading writing literature. He was on the top 20th list, along with his rivals James Patterson & Michael Connally.

However for Reece growing like a weed. Kate had gone out shopping taking Andrea along with her to buy new clothes for her son. Along with the fact he was anxious, since he was told told about the swimming pool by Castle. He had to wait like everyone else. One thing for sure. He was spoiled.

And when they take Reece into the water. He would have to learn how to tread water. As with floating using his character tube device without drowning. Since either one of his parents or any others would need to be with him at all times.


	21. Chapter 21

Castle wasn't able to get away. Gina surprised him. With the lines still long. He had to continued on with the signings. Though she had given him a ten minute break.

It would be great for him over all being here to help drive up sales for his new books even further. After all. He is the writer and it was his first priority to bring in the bacon to pay the bills.

When Castle called his wife. He would be home later then normal, she really wasn't disappointed. But his son Reece would be.

She was asked to bring him for at least an hour. But she didn't want to subject him to this. Along with all of the cameras from the paparazzi in his face to scare him.

Castle understood. Along with the fact a pool would be waiting to be used. Otherwise he was rather enjoying himself. Despite the stares coming from Gina. Though Patterson & Connelly were watching in amusement that he was still being hem peck by his ex-wife after all this time.

A woman came up with her son asking to have his book of an older novel Derrick Storm. She had heard he was here. And she never had a chance to have any of his novel's signed from over the years.

Castle looks up to ask her name before signing. "My name is Brenda, and this is my son Jeremy. He's a year old." She hands him the book to sign. When he opens the book cover in the back. He's able to write something really sweet. Along with his signature on the front cover. And a bright smile to make her happy to walk away with satisfaction.

It would be something to say to his wife. When he finally arrives home to his family later on.


	22. Chapter 22

Picking up his pen for the last time. He was glad there were no one in line. He was exhausted along with his hand cramping.

Gina came over with a smile. "Castle, finally. You were able to make a great deal of sales today and for Black Pawn. Thanks for staying." She said with a smirk. "I will leave you now. Remember when the next tour will be." She said before leaving the book store. 

"I remember Gina. Good night." He looked over at Patterson and Michael. They were already packing up for the evening. When both authors were done. They would give their usual good night greetings.

After a few moment. Taking out his cell with dread. He automatically presses what he needs to do.

"Beckett." Hearing her voice.

He moves the cell phone to his ear. As her voice & one other sounding a great deal like his son Reece having to be cranky.

"Hello. What's wrong with Reece, Kate?" Realizing she has yet to say anything, so involved with his son.

"Castle, Reece is playing and doesn't want to eat his food. Andrea & I are trying to get him to eat."

"Give his the phone Kate. And place it to his ear." He says.

"Good idea. Maybe he will listen to you this time." Silence descends at first. "Da. Da. come home, miss you." He says looking up at his mother.

"I miss you to, sweetie. Daddy is coming home now. Do me a favor. Please eat your food for mommy, will you?" He could hear his son was excited at the prospect of him coming home.

"I will da. da. bye." He said before pushing away the phone from his ear.

"Thanks, Rick. You were a life saver this time. When you home you can tell me all about the tour."


	23. Chapter 23rd

She couldn't believe it. Reece actually listened. After her husband was able to convince him to eat his food. It was truly amazing. Even though two woman couldn't.

And when he does come home. She needs to be hugged is all she is asking. But then again. They would always go for a swim. She would be wondering on whether the moon would be out this evening.

She does miss him greatly. She needs him tonight to feel emotionally secured.

If only to feel his strong arms around her, his broad shoulders holding her if anything.

After the day she had. Along with Castle having to be with his adorning fans. And soon she will be no doubt be doing the same with her first baby journal being published.

After moving into his Mercedes near his P.I. office. He couldn't wait to be home after a long day at the book store.

Some time later finally arriving. It was completely dark now with the sun having gone down. Well you look at this. He couldn't believe it. There it was. A full moon of all things. What could be better? It would be a great night for a swim. It's warm enough for it. However not for Reece. Another day when everyone is refreshed.

When he walked in. Using his keys taking them out of his black pants pocket. He's able to let himself into the loft. It was quiet. He found his wife sitting in his office on the laptop reading. While Reece after having his dinner. Had fallen-off into a deep sleep. Even though he wanted to stay up for his father.

"Kate." He says her name softly on an exhale, his voice tired and wondering. "What are you doing?" When she gets up from his desk. Walking around slowly not saying a word.

Before slowly kissing him softly on his chaste lips before breaking away. It didn't last all that long. Before she whispers words into his eat about swimming and the moon being out this evening.

Castle's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He was worst than a child like Reece at times. "I would like to Kate. Lets go put on our swim clothes on and move upstairs to the roof top. But first we need to inform Andrea in her room no doubt about going for a swim."

"She is Rick." Beckett said before the both of them go to leave his office.


	24. Chapter 24

Wonderful! Castle had gotten into the oval pool. After cleaning the top part of the clear surface. Even though there weren't a thing on the top of the water.

Lights were on around the entire pool deck and outside of the roof top. It was mostly a lovely evening. The full moon decked out, in all of it's glory.

She was wearing a one piece multi-colored swim suit showing off her long lanky legs and her scar of her chest from when she had been shot by the sniper over four years prior.

She gets into to swim and heads for the deepest part of the pool. Water rushes around her, over eager with excitement.

Clear water up and around her stomach, swirling with Castle splashing her just after getting in like a child.

She sees him playing around. She just wants to relax a little.

"Castle, will you stop already. I just want to be able to relax for a change, and you should as well." Her voice cracks at the end of her words. "Anyway tell me about today, Rick." Her voice softening now after scolding him.

"I met a woman. She brought up an old Derrick Storm novel. She was with her one year old son remaining me so much of our son Reece." 

"So, did she appreciate your signing the novel at all?" While moving a little away from him.

"She did thanked me, along with the dedication I wrote inside the back of the book. One thing for sure. Gina liked the idea, along with the dollar signs having been brought in today."

Beckett is all choked up on what was mainly said about the little boy. As she rasps.

"That is wonderful Rick." While she starts to splash him to truly catch him off guard. Swimming away towards the opposite side of the ladder.

"It's heaven. But then again....Maybe it won't be too much for Reece after all." Having said this to her.

"Serious, Rick?" He lets out a very urgent laugh at her words.

" I am very serious, Kate."


	25. Chapter 25th

Reece having his little swim Donald Duck swim trunks placed on him, along with a white tee-shirt. Andrea was able to gather up a huge white towel to be used later for the little boy.

Once he was brought out inside of the enclosed area. She had brought Reece to be handed over to his parents. A small Donald Duck tube blown up by Castle was placed into the warm water.

When Reece came down the stairs into his mother's arms. Reece was laughing out loud making his giggling sponatenious from Kate & Castle as well. Kate found it to be really cute for the most part.

Along with the bonding in order not to be concerned about her little boy.

She picked him up to be placed into the Donald Duck tube. While Castle was telling his son to hold on for safely.

Reece understood this fact. While Kate's emotions were running on high octane for the moment.

Reece was very much enjoying it this evening. As Castle went to the middle of the pool to float on his back. Showing his son how. It was way too early for it, but never the less Reece to be taking everything in for the evening.

"Ma, Ma. Bring me over to Da. Da." He says with excitement with-in his little voice. 

"Okak, my little one. Here we go." She was pushing her son over to the middle of the pool. When her little boy started to play with splashing his father with his hands to have him start giggling. And a choking Richard Castle from the water going into his nose and mouth.

Beckett had found it to be funny, along with her son. But Castle didn't. He was able to recovered from it. However moving towards the ladder.

He asked his wife to take Reece out of the tube to hold him to see if he could thread water. This fact might scare him a little at first. 

But the little boy has to learn. If he ever wish to properly swim in case of a problem either in a pool or on a beach shore.

As it had turned out. Reece really did well for a first time out. Though some water had gotten into his mouth & nose to choke a little. 

However he was mostly like a real trooper throughout for his first time out. His parents didn't wish to over do it. Since it was getting late. Plus the fact the weather was starting to change all of a sudden.

Castle had asked Beckett & Andrea to take Reece inside the loft. While he was able to clean up the area with placing the covering. Snapping all of the sides into place, turning out the lights before heading inside before it started to rain.........


	26. Chapter 26th

He tried to sleep. Reece having to be excited after having his time in the swimming pool. He wanted more. But his parents took him out just because it was late and now the rain. However he would have his day again to enjoy his time in the water.

He shoved his face into the pillow in the crib. After his mother had placed him in. He could hear her telling him to go to sleep. But eventually he would finally drift off to sleep.

In there bedroom. Kate came in. He had done his duty for this evening with his son and his obsession with the pool, just like with the fishing.

Castle mumbled under his breath. Since he's going to be busy. First thing in the morning. He has a number of phone calls to to be made before heading over to the P.I. office to check up with Hayley and Alexis. They had been extremely busy of late with the case load.

Then he's off to Black Pawn Publishing for a meeting with Gina.

She needed to go over the last the details with the released of his new literature novel to promote it. The same goes for his wife and the baby journal. So far it's gotten rave reviews from the critics.

Any rate he heard her leave the bedroom to do her usual bath-room routine. But with the monitor turned on, and the nanny upstairs. He can hear his son playing in his crib with his toys.

He mumbled under his breath. "Doesn't this kid ever want to sleep?" It had sounded just too much like himself at times for when it comes to the sleeping department.

He left the bedroom with his shuffling of black slippers hitting the floor headed out to catch his son playing for sure. And with a surprised look having been caught by his own father.


	27. Chapter 27

Gina having to be in her office waiting for Richard Castle to arrive. He would be a few minutes late for the meeting. He called saying he was stuck in traffic inside of his Ferrari. He had been some what tied up earlier at his P.I. office with being asked a number of questions. With three of the cases Hayley and Alexis have been working on.

And in the mean time. She had other business to attend with on the phone. Calling one of the newest writers trying to break into the business. She was able to speak with the writer from upstate Albany, New York for a new moments. Gina was rather impressed with the woman's writing style. Almost like Richard Castle in his younger days with the Derrick Storm novels.

Scurrying through her notes and finishing up her conversation with the woman. She hangs up the phone. When there is a knock on door. Assuming it's Richard Castle in the first place.

Her secretary had told Castle to knock first. Since she had seen she had just finished up with her phone calls.

Gina tells Castle to come on in. She gets up from her seat to greet him. When he comes in. She tells him to be seated before starting her business with the writer. She goes to asked him on how his son Reece is doing of late.

"I don't know Gina. That kid of mind is just too much like myself." He says with a wide wry grin to have Gina laugh at his remark. "I was able to put in an oval pool on the rooftop of the loft closed in the past few weeks. And last night was his first time. He's hooked already and just loves it too much despite the lateness of the hour before starting to rain." He says with pride for his son.

"I wouldn't know Rick. I was never into swimming when I was a little girl. even though my father tried throwing me into the middle of a lake in Cole Brook, Maine during a family vacation for two weeks. After he tried, I was always would be scared of going into any type of water without touching bottom or if I could see anything swimming around my feet or body." For a moment she was silent at that point. "Well any rate Castle, when do you plan to put Reece in the pool once again?" She asked sincerely for his young son.

"It all depends on my schedule, weather and giving Reece some time to recover from the experience. But for now Gina, can we discuss business since it's important we know where Black Pawn Publishing stands financially. For when it comes to the novels and of my wife's new baby journal up and coming." He replied now to his publisher instead like a friend or ex-wife.

"Sure Castle, lets get down to business." Grabbing the file from the far end of her desk and computer terminal.


	28. Chapter 28th

Even though the meeting was mostly boring for him. When it comes to the crunch of numbers. In the long run, he had brought in a ton of money from the sales and additional promotional book tours.

With more to come in the up and coming months for Castle. At least this time all of the major tours would be spread out. He wouldn't be too long away from his family.

At least with his wife would be working at the 12th precinct. She would have a great deal of help in order to keep an eye on Reece. Even Alexis and Martha would come by.

Since Martha would be off the next three months before her new play off Broadway would start up. She had decided taking the break would be good for everyone all around. Including for Grand-Child Reece to be around him more.

It's already bad enough he's spoiled by his father over all. She doesn't need to coddle him further thinking he could have anything he wants. At a snap of his fingers.

Any rate for Castle gathering himself together. Gina had been going over the last of the final details with the tours and dates for him.

He's used to all this having to be doing this a long time. Ever since he started with his first published novel "A HAIL OF BULLETS." After that it was mostly up and down hill, until the first moment Kate Beckett came into his life and the Nikki Heat series.

Even though a great many of his critics had said it was a mistake. As to why he had killed off the character of Derrick Storm. But now he's into serious literature besides the Nikki Heat series. While his wife has started with her new Baby Journal series. With # 2 to be published in a few weeks from Black Pawn Publishing.


	29. Chapter 29

Reece having to be sleeping for his usual nap. It had given Beckett the chance using her IPhone to take a few more photos of her son.

She would be using some of them for the final updates for her second baby journal to be published by Black Pawn publishing.

She has been very proud of her work so far with the two journals. With the first volume having to be doing really well with the public.

When she had last checked. It was ranked in the top 20th best literature listings. Gina and her associates were very pleased with the outcome. And with the second one to be coming out in a few weeks in book stores and the Internet.

It's no doubt. It will be doing even better in sales. With the heavy promotion on TV, newspapers, magazines and most of all the Internet.

Once she had gathered the shots of her son, Royal and some of his favorite stuffed animals. She would need to send them all together via email to Gina for final approval.

Otherwise she would be waiting for her husband to come home. She had thought maybe a swim in the pool, once more later for Reece. It would be wonderful for his mood with her son. And for the weather. There wasn't any rain forecast later on in the evening.

Watching the weather reports on the computer. Mostly clear with temperatures having to be in the low eighties. Great night for a swim for all involved. Even though in Reece's case. Floating in his Donald Duck float taking in the evening with his parents. What more do you want for a little boy?


	30. Chapter 30

Thrilled would be the word to express Reece mood right now.

When his parents come in to tell him. He would be going into the pool this evening. His parents couldn't stop him with his over joyed emotions.

Castle had gone to the roof top to have everything ready. It was a lovely evening all around. He would be the first to go in. Since it would be his job to skim the top of the waters, even though it really doesn't need it right now.

He had asked Andrea to bring up the refreshments and other items. Including the towels and most of all Reece's Donald Duck floating device. He loves Donald Duck too much.

No doubt he will change that character when he's a little older.

For Castle. Water rushes in, over eager and bubbling with glee, filling the spaces between him waiting for everyone.

Water-up around his knees, swirling mostly.

When he was done. Everything was ready for the evening.

Beckett holding onto her son in his cute swim trunks. He was pulling her over to the metal stairs near the top deck. "Whoa, boy. You will be in the water really soon." She says to him. Fussing in her arms. While her husband looking over the edge laughing at the two.

It only took a few moments. Castle had brought over his son's float. Placing his son inside telling him to hold on like a steering wheel. His adrenaline running on a full tank of gas.

It must of been his food having too much of something to have his son bouncing off the walls right now.

It was a nice night. Even the nanny having a wonderful time. Though she could enjoy a quick swim. Since she having to be on the clock.

Reece having a great deal of fun. He lets out a low, urgent laugh. Though the water he was splashing would go into his face to have him choke a little going into his mouth. After his father telling his son to keep his mouth closed. "Boys, will be boys." He would say to his wife in her ear in the corner of the deeper end.

She said quietly back. 'Oh, really. Babe, maybe you can be able to prove it to me later." She rasps with her voice, and his ears perking up with the remark.

Any rate she watches her husband move his son further into the middle. Reece having to be giggling. He was loving every moment of this evening. And here he had no idea about this evening to really surprise him most of all.

Now that he has swimming out of his system. "What's next?" That is the question she would be asking her husband later in the bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31th

It has been a week later since the family had gone swimming in the pool. Though everyone's schedule didn't aloud more.

For Castle being busy with his writing, getting caught up with different cases at his P.I. office and a day away for a local book tour.

While Kate Beckett, she had been working out in the field with her people from the under cover division. Leaving Reece alone mostly with the nanny. For which he didn't really mind at times.

It was a Saturday morning. When Castle came in from waking up late after getting in. Gina had asked him to join her for a rare tv appearance for a talk show Jimmy Kimmel to promote his books. He agreed just for old time sake for the mystery writer.

Reece having to be in Kate arms this time. When his father came out to kiss his son on his cheek. His son started to giggle from the smooch. Reece having to be cute to be playing, but not to the likes of his mother. Castle asked his wife to hand him over to him for now to announce another surprise.

"Well, little man, I have a surprise for everyone. Since tomorrow is Sunday. How about we spend the day at an amusement park, and it's not Coney Island, but Westchester's County one of the oldest Playland Park Amusement, Rye, New York. Having check the weather for Sunday, it's going to be just lovely for the park and broad walk?"

"Wow, Rick. I haven't been to Playland Park in such a long time. I understand there has been a number of changes made." She says with enthusiam , along with their son. Both of them were surprisingly happy with the idea.

She loved amusement parks growing up. She had started to talk about the different rides. Mainly the old Dragon Coaster, and Mind Scrambler, the pool, Ice Rink and most off all the concerts. They would have on Fridays, plus most of all the Fireworks. It would be just the worst when trying to get out of the park with the traffic.

"So is everyone excited about the outing?" Castle adds, while his son wants to be put down this time with Royal being taken out of his cage by the nanny.

And of course Royal goes to Reece at first almost running down the little boy with out thinking, along with slobbering all over his face. While his mother always hating the idea of all of those germs floating around.


	32. Chapter 32

Everyone were excited at the idea of going to Playland Park.

Instead of rambling on about some conspiracy theory for one of his novels.

It would be an excellent way to spend it together with the family. And of course Reece is ranting about bringing Royal with them to the park.

But his father tells him. Not this time little man, maybe next time. He says with a somber son looking on. However he was able to calm down, while his mother had suggested for the nanny to bring Reece back into the nursery.

///////////

Sunday is a warm day, with very little clouds with a slight breeze to come off the broad-walk. It would bee just perfect for their planned activities.

Walking over to the park from the parking lot filling up with the nice day, paying at the ticket booth with the attendant taking care of them.

Beckett is pushing the carriage with Reece and the supplies in the back. She bends down to check on him before they decide to remove him. The nanny Andrea is walking behind Castle enjoying the walk and of the view. "Things have changed since they had the storm to almost wipe out the entire park, along with the monies for those purchasing and taking over the park." Castle said in general conversation.

"I read that Rick on-line." Otherwise she looked at her beautiful son growing so quickly.

They had an discussion on where to go first before taking Reece into kiddie land and the rides he's able to go on.

They were able to purchase the tickets for the bigger rides. And the first one they decided to go on is the Derby Racer having been around a long time.

There was a long line. But it was moving quickly before being checked by one of the employees. She must of been in her early twenties.

When the operator was ready. The ride started to move before picking up speed. Castle and Beckett were loving it, as with Reece watching from his carriage with Andrea.

There were a few times. Where they had felt with the force of the horses moving. They felt like they would be falling off at times.

Along with being some what of a strain on one's back as well.

Finally the ride started to slow down to a complete stop. It would take a few moments to get their bearings. Until deciding to head on over to the Dragon Coaster. The line was again basically moving for the early after noon.

Castle wanted to be in the front, for which they were lucky to be racing over and placing the bar next to their stomach region. Along with the safely straps an added feature. Castle looks over at his wife. He could tell she was excited, even though moving up to the very top and then dropping would wreck havoc with her stomach and most of all with the force of whipping around one of it's corners.

She had her eyes closed waiting, as the coaster inched it's way to the top______ Castle looked at her and said quickly. "HERE WE GO!"

And off it went the coaster like a speeding bullet from a gun.......


	33. Chapter 33th

It was a true thrill to be on the very top of the Dragon Coaster before dropping down. When your on the very top. You could see the entire park and beach waters of Oakland.

For Reece, he wasn't really able to go on many of the rides having to be too short and young. But it really didn't matter to him. Just being here is what counts the most.

The rest of the days goes smoothly. Castle and Beckett hit more of the thrill rides in the park including the famous "Mind Scrambler."

A In-door ride in the dark with a disco like flavor to it. But dangerous if your not placed incorrectly. There were rumors years ago for one of the workers having been killed. Being knocked out without the operator not to be able to see what was happening during that time.

After the ride had finished. Everyone went to grabbed food from the different food stands mainly the hot dog stand really busy over by the go-carts. One thing for sure prices have gone up greatly to help pay for the costs of running the park. Along with the funnel cake, popcorn and assorted candies.

Around five o' clock though Reece was starting to get very tire. They headed for the broad walk. Waking down a little to watch the different boats on the waters. The broad-walk was busy, along with a great many Seagulls having left their markings.

As it turned out it was that time to head back to the parking lot. Everyone had to be exhausted from the entire day. At lease for Reece, he was able to have a great deal of fun most of all.

Falling asleep once he had hit his head in his safety chair inside of his chair. However for Castle driving was some what of a chore with traffic being heavy moving out of the park.

Along with the police doing a wonderful job of trying to control the flow of traffic both going and coming into the amusement park. 

And no doubt with the onset of the evening. It would no doubt be busy as well. Along with a different type of atmosphere from the younger crowds.


	34. Chapter 34

Castle decided he didn't want to go home just yet. Though Reece asleep in the back of the car.

He wanted to drive around for another hour to explore the area. It would be a nice idea. Why not? They were out for the day.

Besides he didn't have a thing actually planned for Monday that would required his attention, other than a few phone calls to the P.I. office.

Even his wife thought it was wonderful. Taking the Playland Parkway to hit the exits for Greenwich, Ct for Cos Cob.

He's been here before a few years ago having done some research for one of his novels. Thought it had never made it into the final editing by Gina.

While driving around the beautiful area. They were able to come across a fruit stand on one of the side roads. Beckett having seen this, wanted her husband to stop to check it out. She would be in the mood for corn on the cob, tomatoes and other assorted veggies to make a wonderful salad for dinner.

Paying for it with cash. For which the older man appreciated it, instead of having to deal with credit cards.

Afterwards Caste came across the harbor marina with many of the boats left by the local residents. It would be a great time to check it out. Before deciding on whether to make it a day out for the family another time.

Getting out of his car to speak with the harbor master on the pied. Leaving everyone inside the car to wait it out. Castle had asked a number of questions in regard to pricing, and how long the tour on one of the boats would last for his family. And depending on the day of the week, and of course the weather.

He would be all set to leave the area. and finally head for home for the rest of the evening.


	35. Chapter 35

Walking into the loft after today. Castle was carrying his son in his arms heading into the nursery. With Andrea behind him to help with placing the young boy into his crib. He was totally exhausted, along with everyone else. He had to be careful not to wake him or else he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Placing his blanket over the little boy with turning down the light a little, leaving the door cracked opened a little.

Andrea had decided. She wasn't in much of a mood to have a thing to eat. But Kate Beckett had mention inside of the elevator. She would be interested in a late night snack. After all of the food she had consumed at the park and veggie stand in Ct.

Castle had given her a look inside of the elevator. "Really! Go for it Kate. I will probably myself after all of the walking we did today inside the park."

"I just know the feeling. My puppies right now are hurting and I didn't even wear my heels." He chuckles at her with the comment in regard to her feet and the height to be some what over powering to those criminals. She had come across. And of course, her husband most of all.

Walking out of the elevator. The group were glad to be home after a long day of fun on the rides and visiting the countryside in Ct.

****************************************

Castle walking over to the kitchen counter. He had noticed she had put away the items. She had purchased in Ct. Otherwise taking out the chicken salad, bread, mayo and other condiments for a sandwich. She had asked on whether he would be interested in a sandwich to wet his whistle, so to speak.

"Sure, anything. Kate. I just need to stop the rumbling from inside of my stomach. Sounding like Mount Saint Helens."

"Now. Wouldn't that be something to see Rick." She says with a gleam in her eyes after today of fun. He could see it in her eyes. She was surely exhausted.

"And before you asked me. Kate, he's asleep. The poor boy just had too much fun today to wipe him out totally with exhaustion."

She was able to come back with a reply. "Unlike you, when your writing all night long to get your chapters done for Gina."

"Touche!" He says before coming around the counter to help her. Along with a quick kiss behind her neck to tickle with goose bumps. And whispering something into her ear to have her blush.

"Your not tired it seems?" She asked before saying further. "I would love to take a shower together. It would certainly save time in the morning. Since I have a conference to attend.

Looking at her with that smirk of his after today. "Not really. All of a sudden I am having a burst of energy after you making that sandwich of yours." Smiling giving her the hint of something more.


	36. Chapter 36

"Yeah, he had a burst of energy all of a sudden. But for Richard Castle. He asked if whether his wife would be interested in a quick swim in the pool. Even though being a strange request coming from the mystery writer.

"Why not. Rick. Though I was thinking more in the lines of another type of physical activity, we could be doing inside of our bedroom." She says with a gleam in her eyes and body language.

"And that to sweetie. But for now I could use a swim after today, and very relaxing for the most part." Coming around the counter after having their sandwich. He would go change into his swim trunks, while she was left with cleaning up the mess.

Once she would be able to be finished with the clean up. She would then head into the nursery very gently. There son, Reece would be sound asleep on his right side with his blue Donald Duck blanket covering his body.

Moving out to head back to the kitchen area. She needed to leave a message for Andrea. Even though she wasn't able to sleep any way.

She had come down the stairs in a flowing multi-colored sleep dress. After Beckett had left a note on the kitchen counter. Though Lucy deactivated for the evening.

She however being advised of the facts happening. Beckett looked up to see the nanny walking over. She had asked her on whether, she wasn't able to sleep in the first place.

When she had told her about going upstairs to take a quick swim. She had thought it was a strange request coming from Richard Castle.

" I will be sure Mrs. Castle to keep a eye out on your son, though I doubt he would be waking up any time soon after today." She said with a yawn. Even with trying earlier. She wouldn't be able to fall asleep any way. Just too many calories consumed into her body to keep her going for awhile.

She will no doubt tomorrow will be paying for it in the long run with the crashing of her body system.

*****************************************

After changing quickly. He had left without saying a word to his wife. And headed for the side elevator outside of the loft. Taking the writer to the roof top, he would be acting more like Rook. Instead of the writer without Nikki. Until she does come up stairs to take the plunge.

The stage would be set for him and his wife Kate Beckett. While their son would be asleep in his crib after a exhausting day at Playland Park.


	37. Chapter 37

It would be just lovely for the both parents. Castle had been correct in saying. It was relaxing to be swimming in the pool this evening. After doing a few laps of going back and forth. While Kate Beckett would be floating on her back, until Castle decided to splash her.

And making her jump up with the water going into her mouth and mostly her nose to have her choke a little.

"Hey!" She says before splashing back into his face this time around. Along with the mystery writer starting to chuckle at her.

Swimming over to take her into his arms for comfort. He gave her a chaste kiss onto her lips before breaking apart.

So far it's been a wonderful day and evening. While their little boy would be down stairs sound asleep.

One thing for sure. This was no place to be making out. Though locking the door. It certainly be time anyway to be going back to the loft for a quick drink and then into the bedroom.

Otherwise his wife would be chatting a little, while the both of them drying themselves off with the large fluffy white towels. There was a little bit of a chill in the air right now. It was no time to catch a cold for this time of the year.

And with her working on her second baby journal coming out soon from Black Pawn Publishing.

However for Richard Castle. He would be starting on his second literature of Devil's Advocate and Nikki Heat series. With a number of tours and appearances for the tv night time talk shows.

While leaving his P.I. business to the ladies Haley, Alexis and his employees for now unless he's asked to consult on a case or with the 12th precinct. He's a busy man. But now that busy to spend with his family.


	38. Chapter 38

She would be able to find a parking space in the back parking lot of the publishing company. Through it was filled with a number of vehicles. It was a huge publishing company for the Tri-state region.

Parking her car in the third row of the lot close by the back entrance of the brick building. She turns off her vehicle. Placing her keys into her small black purse and brown leather briefcase on the side of the car seat.

She grabs it with her right hand closing and locking the door with the remote. Before placing it back into her purse.

She was very nervous. Taking a deep breath to relieve some of the stress with-in her body.

Walking inside to take the main elevator to the fourth floor for where Gina Cowell and her office is located. She presses the button taking her to the floor she wants.

Once it opens, she heads for the reception desk of three women working behind the area. All of them in their early thirties or younger and all blonde no less.

Beckett tells the first woman up front just who she is, along with her appointment with Gina Cowell.

"Of course Mrs. Castle. Let me check on whether she is free or not. It shows she had just finished with her phone call. Hold on please." She said to Kate Beckett.

Inside of Gina Cowell office.

She'd just finished with her call to another writer. When her secretary had buzzed her on the intercom.

"Yes. Judith what is it?" She says with a curt replied.

"Mrs Kate Beckett is here for her appointment." She says over the intercom.

"Please Judith send her in. I am ready for her." Before pushing the closed button on the intercom.

Looking up. "Mrs Castle, you can go right in." Smiling back at the woman before heading for her office.

"Thank you." She takes a deep sigh and a long breath. Before walking inside to shake her hand strongly. Before being seated directly.

It's amazing. Beckett feeling relaxed now after taking the deep breath and sitting down. In front of Castle's second ex-wife and publisher.

"All right Kate, lets go over to what Jimmy Kimmel is going to ask you." She grabs the file on the side of her large oval desk with computer terminal and two phones with fax, printer and odd assortment of other equipment.

"Ok." She says placing her hands in her lap. Along with paying close great attention to the details. "I understand it's going to be a five minute interview?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. But Kimmel's representative had said it might be longer since he's a huge fan of Castle's novels from over the years. Depending on how he feels, he just might go into more of the interview with you. So I suggest you'll be ready what ever those questions might be for. She replied calmly looking over at the notes in the file.

"And what may I ask they might be other then about the baby journal, or Castle's novels?" Checking at her facial expression for any type of confirmation for the other questions.

"Good gracious Kate. Take it easy. It could be anything ranging from your work with the 12th precinct to your marriage with Castle." She had a wry grin on her face for the most part with her association with Richard Castle."

"Hopefully I will be ready for those questions Gina. Anyway I will be sure not to make a fool of myself for a first time with the interview and the baby journal." Moving around in her seat before Gina went into the other details for the interview, and mostly for the different tours she might be asked to attend.

Add into direct account for the internet with the heavy promotion that will be going on for Black Pawn publishing, and for all of the authors involved for the company.


	39. Chapter 39

She'd been disappointed. He had fallen asleep on her in the bedroom. She'd understood anyway. No doubt he would be able to make it up to her another time.

Especially with the both of them will be busy. Though Reece will be needing a break from all of the activities he'd been involved of late. So there little boy would be taking it easy. While his mother being asked to make an appearance on one of the national talk shows to discuss her baby journal.

She had been asked by Gina Cowell and the representative of the Jimmy Kimmel talk show. Had express wishes to do a five minute spot to go over the details of her journal with the national audience.

It would be a fitting tribute to her and her own mother. Beckett's agent along with Black Pawn Publishing agreed. Making Castle some what very proud of her. He'd would be flying high for her and their marriage. 

Along with his smirk to take into account for it.

And add into the new found determination by Beckett to see this through. All the way to be successful in the literacy field.

At first she had her doubts whether she would be able to accomplish it. She made the decision battling with her own fears of the past. But she would be able to push it aside, for where she'd at this point with the second journal to be published soon.

******************************************************

The next morning after falling asleep next to Castle on his right side. She would be able to check on her son Reece. She had a conference at the 12th precinct. Before heading on over to Black Pawn Publishing to discuss the details of the interview. She would no doubt be developing butterflies with her stomach throughout the day and early evening.


	40. Chapter 40th

She'd butterflies ever since she left for Gina's office. Now that she'd what was expected of her with the interview. She would have to run home quietly to change and then run over to the studio for taping of the interview. And to be shown for the late night viewing.

While Reece is being closely watched by Andrea and Martha coming over for a few hours. Before starting with her practice and her students for the acting school.

Her husband Richard Castle was out on an errand for the moment. Giving her the chance to change, check on Reece, and any type of messages left for her on her phone from the 12th precinct. She needed to feel comfortable for when she goes in for the interview.

In regard to make up. No doubt the make-up director would see to it. She would be able to look just right for the cameras and ten pounds heavier to certain eyes of the public.

After checking with everyone. Including Martha. Martha had wished her all the best. Along with the usual saying of "Break a leg" quote for when it comes to show business.

"Thanks." She says before making sure she had everything was needed for the interview, and copies of her first issue to be handed out to Jimmy Kimmel and her public.

She would be just thrilled. Finding a parking spot with the under ground parking lot of the studio and away from the paparazzi for now.

You would think being married to Richard Castle. She would be used to it by now after all this time.

Making her way inside of the studio. She would be be able to find the representative in charge if guests. When she'd given her name.

Right away they would be able to go over the schedule for when Kimmel will be speaking with her in front of the cameras.

While Kimmel with his producer, director and others in his office. Were discussing the details of the entire production show. Along with his monologue for the beginning. Camera angles and any thing else in regard to running the entire production of the talk show.

From what she heard. The main guest for the show would be Ted Danson. He would be first with his chat about a new fall tv series he 'd be doing on the cable channel.

Kate Beckett was able to view this from the back, while the studio audience were having a great time so far, and very funny on Kimmel and Danson's part.

When the six minutes spot with Danson was over. The producer came over to her to be ready for the interview. He had mention that he has a year old baby girl name Melissa. And said something to the fact. He had just loved the first baby journal she'd done. And was rather impressed for a first time author. Even James Patterson would have something to say about it in the weeks ahead.

For Kate Beckett, she was really thrilled to hear him say those special words. Hopefully everyone else including the critics would be gentle on her.


	41. Chapter 41

Prior to the interview she would be cradling her cup of latte. Given to her by the representative. Prior to going in behind the stage door to be called out by Kimmel. Coming back from a break for where commercials will be placed.

She would be feeling now rather relaxed at this point.

Hearing Kimmel talk to the audience about the new author up and coming. " Here she is our own from the 12th precinct. Captain Kate Beckett."

This was her cue to come out to a thunderous applause. While she moves to greet and hug Kimmel briskly. Before sitting on the soft cushion of the brown chair next to his desk.

"So tell me Captain Beckett. I must say being some what impressed with your baby journal. Your public is going to just love it. What inspired you to do this in the first place?" He asked with the two cameras focused on her face and the audience.

Feeling some what relaxed. She says. "My husband Richard Castle, mystery writer. He's always telling me to strive for the best in my life. Along with having a baby of course to truly pressed me into doing it in the first place."

It was at this point Kimmel tells the audience inside the studio. Here are a few photos of their son Reece and shots taken from the first baby journal.

Everyone in the audience were clapping and excited with the beautiful shots shown on the screens around the studio.

"So tell me Kate, can I call you. Kate?" He asked.

"Of Course, you can." She says.

"Very well Kate. Who took these?" He asked touching her gently on her shoulder.

"Most of them were taken by me or my husband mostly at night. When he would be sleeping in his crib or in our arms after coming home from a long day."

Continuing with her words. "By the way I have a copy for you and your staff. Of those in the back I left with the representative. And when your producer gets a chance. This audience will be getting one as well."

This action had caused a thunderous applause from the audience.

As the next couple of questions were asked, after coming back from a short break. He would have time for two more questions. She'd agreed during the break.

"All right everyone were back. Tell me Captain Beckett, any plans on having any more children?" She didn't need to think about it, since she would always be opened to having more children. 

Her answer would be "Yes." If god willing that is and my position at the 12th precinct."

"That is wonderful to hear Kate. Please give my regards to your husband and his novels. I am looking forward to his next novels coming out." He says smiling at her and the audience.

"He would surely love to hear this fact. More the merrier Jimmy." She was able to make him laugh as with the entire audience.

"Well Kate that's all the time I have for this interview. I will as with the national audience. Will be much interested with your second volume coming out soon for the journal. Everyone, you can either call Black Pawn Publishing or check the web site for when its going to be available. Thank you for coming onto the show. Your been great. " As he was holding up the copy of the journal once again for the cameras.

Beckett and Jimmy Kimmel both get up to give their goodbyes before leaving the stage and with great enjoyment. And getting through with the interview. Richard Castle would be proud.


	42. Chapter 42

She'd been asked to stay. Jimmy needed to speak with her further.

It wouldn't be long. Having to be waiting in the main guest area. This had her wondering just what was going on with the comedian.

When he finally knocked on her door. She'd asked who ever it was to come on in.

When he does. He seemed some what different as compared to when he was on stage during the interview.

"Thanks for staying Kate. I need to ask you a favor after today. I need your help, since you are still working at the 12th precinct. I know, I shouldn't be asking you this." He hands her a envelope filled with different letters inside.

"What's all this Mr. Kimmel?" She asked with curiosity.

"I need your help and your people to find this nut case. It's death threats, and I have no idea why this person is choosing me as the main focus point."

She could tell he was scared for when it comes to things like this. But this is a serious matter never the less. After a few moments of asking him questions. They had decided to keep this quiet as much as possible from the general public.

"Who else knows about these letters?" She asked very quietly inside of the room.

"My manager, producer, and director. No one else as far as I know."

"I will see what I can do about this Mr. Kimmel. I will also speak with my husband to have his P.I. office further investigate this further." She says to calm him down.

"Good. Just be sure to keep me posted on this serious matter." He replied before continuing with his words to her. "Is there any way I can have some sort of 24 hour protection, until this matter is settled?" He asked before waiting for her response.

"I will see to it. But for now I will need to leave now and call my people to check into these letters. Otherwise I suggest you stay with-in your normal activities, while your here and outside of the studio."

"I will be sure to do just that Kate. Thanks. I need to leave now. I have a production staff meeting to attend for the next show." He thanks her a great deal before leaving the room.


	43. Chapter 43

Everything aside. She'd to accept the fact, that even talk show hosts. Even have their fans writing death threats. No matter how you see it. It just has t be taken seriously, until all of the options had been weighed.

But first things anyway. Calling Castle to check on Reece being sure. He was doing well. Secondly telling him the interview had gone well, accept for the added bonus of the new case.

"Really!" He says over the phone from the loft. After she had explained the entire situation to him. " Can I help at least Kate, with your arrival coming home from the precinct?; no doubt your going to advise your key personnel of these facts Kate?" He asked from his office just coming out of the nursery.

"I have already. I will be stopping by there in a few moments to drop off the letters, to have them with the analysis. I will be sure to let you know anymore later when I am home." She replied before moving into the under ground parking lot of the 12th precinct in the back. "Later." She ended the call quickly. Making sure she had the letter with her before entering into the back entrance of the precinct, and meeting up with Captain Anderson and his office for the night watch.

She was going over the general details. Along with the one key fact of keeping it out of the public eye for now.

Taking a few moments. Captain Anderson took over for now to be using his resources at hand, including the finger printing/hand writing departments for any type of clues into the type of persona, they would be dealing with.

Once she would be able to leave. She finally made it home to the loft.

*************************************

Speaking with her husband about her entire day. It would be truly remarkable on her part.

Going into the studio for the interview. Only to wind up with a real nut case stalking the talk show host.

Beckett was still winded after all of the running around she'd been doing. She'd asked Castle to make her a drink. A god to honest drink to settle her fray nerves some what.

Thank goodness. At this point. She wasn't pregnant or else she would be in a great deal of trouble. Unlike when she had found out about Reece after being shot from Celeb Brown.

Walking behind the bar. Taking out his stock of liquor. Placing two shot glasses on the top, as with the bottle of scotch already opened.

She walks over to her husband. Taking the shot glass into her right hand. She says to him. "To success." Before downing the drink quickly, to feel it burning some what inside of her throat and stomach.

She'd to decide on whether she would be interested in another.

She would be needing a clear head. Just in case there is some what of a break for when it comes to the letters. And staying up to watch the interview with her husband.

"Another Kate?" He asked before taking another shot for himself.

"Not this time. Babe. I will be right back. I need to look in on Reece, even though I know Andrea went in to check on our son."

"Go ahead, I will be waiting right.

Otherwise I will be warming up the tube later. When you come back, tell me a little about his behavior with the interview."

*********************************

Some time later>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She is going over the images in her mind. For when it comes to the interview. "He seems to be stressing the following three. Kimmel had mention with me were his manager, producer and director. Those were the only three that had known about the letters."

While sitting up in bed with him some twenty minutes prior to the show coming on.


	44. Chapter 44

Now that both his parents were busy with their work. Reece and his activities had been placed on the back burn wouler for now. Along with Beckett's doctor's appointment, while the past month. She's been feeling sick to her stomach. The first time felt this way with her stomach would be at the children's zoo.

Though Reece has plenty of activities at the loft to keep him busy.

One of them with Royal being around more of late, since he's groin. When he was a puppy. Royal would be some what of a pain at times. Constantly needing attention. Now that he's older. He would be released from his metal cage on a daily basics.

He's taken to a real likely to Reece and slobbering all over him at times. Especially around his mother. But any rate everyone He would need to be sure Reece doesn't abuse the dog. As with pulling his tail. For where any animal can stop snap at any time. It's why the house keeper and the nanny would be keeping a further eye on the little boy at this time of his life.

But for now. Castle and his mother Kate Beckett are currently busy.

**************************

It was the next day after watching the interview with Castle viewing the show on tv. He would be trying to watch for any type of clues during the taping of the entire episode. Especially when Kimmel would he looking around the studio, as if he was annoyed by his producer and director talking into his ear during the production.

Castle when he had the chance. He would have to ask the talk show host. On just what went down witht the conversations.

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct. The hand writing analysis showed that only one person had written the threatening letter. Along with the fact. He or she would try to change the hand writing around to make it think that more then one person would be involved.

Captain Kate Beckett had a idea. As to how to find out which of the three that are involved with Kimmel. Trying to acquired handing writing samples from the manager, producer and his director wasn't going to be easy.

She would ask all of them to drop by to the precinct to be interviewed. Telling each of them it was mostly routine. Since it would be too late for today with them already at the studio for now.

She'd sent off a memo to the studio to have them come by to the precinct around six 'o clock in the evening, when they would be done.

Only one of them would try to get out of it. Stating that his manager had a prior engagement. But he opted to come any rate to cover his tracks.

As for Richard Castle. He'd advised his wife. He would be looking around the studio with permission of course from the producer and director. Just as long as he stays out of the way during the taping of the show.

But in the meantime. Jimmy Kimmel kept having issues with the way the script was written on the screen during the rehearsal with his producer Jonathan Harris. He would be screaming at him at times. While the producer Thomas Robbins with his ear piece would be talking to some one seeming to be rather upset.

Everyone in the area of the studio, as with Richard Castle noticed this fact as well. It was his cue to start asking the questions.


	45. Chapter 45

He'd to admit. He was nervous to be meeting up with the comedian once again. Though it's been awhile. Almost a year to be exact. It's not going to be easy.

Walking up to Kimmel by his desk on stage. He looks up from his notes.

"Richard Castle. It's good to see you here. How can I help you, since we both know what is going on?"

"I know." Watching Kimmel's hand shake. The usual spark in his eyes now gone. No doubt it's taken it's toll with the comedian. With his voice cracking a little. However his hand-shake is firm but some what sweating.

"Before we start Mr. Castle. Do you mind I grab something quick? I missed my usual breakfast coming in earlier than normal.

"Sure I understand." He moves off for a few minutes. Giving Castle the chance to look around his desk with his notes. I was from the director's note pad. This gave him the chance to take a shot of it and send it to the 12th precinct to be checked.

He continues for a few more minutes before he comes back with a black coffee, sandwich and a plain donut.

"Ok. Mr. Castle. Where do you wish to start?" He asked.

"Please. Call me Rick." 

"Only if you call me, Jimmy." He replies taking a sip of his coffee and plain donut, while taking a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Sure. Tell me, Jimmy. I noticed you'll been having issues with your producer and director of late. Tell me what about?"

Before he answers the question. He finishes the last of his donut. While taking another sip of his black coffee.

"I just don't know. Ever since the letters started. Both of them have been acting strangely. I tried to find out why Rick. It just seems when I bring up the subject. I would wind up with a argument with them both."

"Do you find this strange at all?"

"Since you mention this. I do. Along with my fray nerves. I can't run a talk show with always being on edge with the guests that come on." Taking a deep breath.

" Do you have any reasons as to why all of a sudden, on why this is happening?" 

Taking a moment to answer the question. Since you mention it. The only thing I could think of is the fact. There would be a possible chance the network bigwigs is thinking of removing the both to generate more viewers. To Spice up the show further revamping it.   
He says to the mystery writer.

"A Good reason then any to write threatening letters. But we need to prove it first before accusing any one."

He shrugs. Clearly some what uncomfortable about talking about the issue. For when it comes to the show and his life. "I agree. Rick. However this has to stop." Taking a deep sigh before getting up from his seat.


	46. Chapter 46

Once Kimmel had left the stage. Castle had to be awfully careful with his movements.

Jimmy Kimmel had gone to speak with his director and producer in the control room. And to go over the plan for the next few shows. When he walked in. Neither man were happy for the moment. But more so for his director. Kimmel had noticed something.

Without having his director catch on. It would seem he was doing little drawings on his pad on the side of his computer terminal. During he went over into the corner to check with one of the lighting techs.

Trying to keep his back to them. Kimmel takes out his IPhone to take a photo of it quickly, and placing it back into his jacket. Prior to when he came back to check with the comedian.

Everything all right with you?" He asked quietly while everyone would be busy setting up.

"It's fine. Lets get this over with. It's already been a long day for me in general." He says with wry grin before going into a conversation with everyone.

For Castle. There would be nothing else more that needed to be done here. However he'd to call their switchboard to be connected with the head of programming for the American Broad Casting company CEO William Tillman.

The switchboard operator wasn't able to connect with the CEO having been told. He would be in a meeting for the next hour. With orders not to be disturbed until afterwards.

Richard Castle had left a voice-mail for the CEO to call him as soon as possible in regard to a delicate matter.

But for now. He would leave the studio to head on over to the 12th precinct to speak with his wife. In regard to what was found overall, along with the conversation with the comedian.


	47. Chapter 47th

She decides to walk over to him. The lighting somewhat dim with evening approaching. The second shift were starting to arrive including Captain Anderson for the night watch.

Everyone else were working on leads for different cases. Including the hand writing anayslsis for the letters on Jimmy Kimmel. So far no word from the techs.

Espo and Kevin Ryan were out in the field on a new murder case with the medical examiner. Through her best friend Dr. Lanie Parish now in charge of the entire County Medical Examiner department.

For Beckett, she was able to meet with her husband having been at the studio looking for clue. Hopefully he will have something for her in regard to further evidence.

"What's going on Castle?" She asked looking around the bullpen.

Castle gives her a strange look. "Lets talk in your office Kate. I am waiting for an important phone call from the programming CEO for ABC and the Kimmel production company. Maybe he will be able to shed some light to the rumors that Kimmel's producer and director might be fired. In regard to making changes, as to why the letter had been written."

"Really!" Kate exhaled as she walked quicker to reached her office. Taking her pen from her desk to make a note for herself in regard to this fact. While now sitting back in her chair.

She knew very well this was interesting. Especially when she'd been interviewed by the comedian, and working under a great deal of stress.

Their eyes met as she gives him a slight smile. Through her stomach some what better now. She didn't say anything to him about it. Since it was probably nothing at all. She mumbles a little before speaking.

"Castle." She called to him to bring up his head from his phone.

"Yeah. I know Kate. I am just waiting to verified the information given to me. Before I forget. Did you get the text I sent on the note pad with the drawings?" He slowly rose from his seat and walked over to her, with a slight grin on his face.

"I got it Rick. I was able to give it over to the techs to have it checked over for now."


	48. Chapter 48

"So far no word from the techs on the drawings. But we should know soon Castle." She states from inside of her office.

"You know what Kate, I suggest we don't rule out the obvious at this time. Meaning the evidence points to his director and producer for the moment." Taking another quick look at his phone. Along with noticing his wife's body language. As with the ginger ale behind his chair.

He suspects something might be wrong. But he will wait until later to ask her in privacy.

Looking up at the clock now. It should be soon. He would be getting too antsy right now for her own taste. Trying to some what relax. Even though she could finish up the last of the paper work behind her computer station.

It would be at that precise moment. Castle's cell phone started to go off to have everyone inside the office jump.

Picking up his cell to see who the call is from. He goes to press the button to answer it quickly. "Richard Castle. Thank you for calling me back. I'm sorry to be bothering you about this matter."

"No problem Mr. Castle. To answer your question about the revamping of the show. I don't know where you'd gotten the information about the producer and director being fired. It's not true. It would seen the rumors are running rampart at this time."

"Tell me something. They why are they both extremely upset sir?" Castle asked waiting for his response over the phone. Since his wife in the back ground listening to what's he's saying.

"I believe it has something to do with Kimmel's manager. You can ask him yourself. Ever since hie manager started to ask for more of a percentage of the production. And was turned down because of the recent budget. It would be when the letter of death threats started to surface."

This surprised Castle. "Then why did you know this fact, since Kimmel told me only the producer, director and manager knew of the letters?"

"That is correct. He manager Saul told me a few weeks back over the phone. After I'd come back from a board meeting."

"Interesting. Thank for the information and your time. I will let you know what happens." Castle says looking up at his wife for a moment.

"Your welcome, Mr. Castle. And before I hang up. I just wanted to say, I just love all of your novels. Including your latest and your wife's baby Journal. Keep me posted." He ends the call. There would be silence for a moment inside the office.

Castle once again looks over at his wife. "As I said Kate. Don't rule out the obvious. I suggest you put a flame under your techs analysis of the letters. I have a awful feeling. We will be making an arrest really soon."

"Do you realize in what your saying?" Saul has been Kimmel's manager a very long time." She says before getting on the phone to contact her personnel. Including Esposito and Kevin Ryan.

"This I know Kate. But for now. We keep this quiet from the comedian in case he calls for an update." Castle replied quietly,

"I have no desire to say anything to him. Until we have the full picture in front of me. Understand?" She'd butterflies in her stomach. But it wasn't for where she'd to drink more of the ginger ale.


	49. Chapter 49th

His palm sweats. Watching everyone inside of the control room. He tightens his grip onto his note pad listing to his production manager speak.

Kimmel takes a deep breath before picking up a pen to make a notation. He has the habit of losing things. But now of days he'd been too nervous.

"Jimmy." Someone would he calling out to him.

His mouth catches at the sound of his first name. Looking up to see it was his producer calling out to him. Seeming to be miles away. Asking him. "All you all right?"

"Yep!; just thinking instead of putting all of my efforts into my work."

"That's just fine. Maybe we should finish this up now. Since everything is basically done." Before handing him his note pad. Just like the producer and director. However this was some what different and very strange.

"Good. I could use a break now finally. Its been one helluva of a day so far. Thank god the taping had gone well." Looking around the control room needing to get out of here.

"Have a good evening. I need to get ready for an interview at the 12th precinct. Captain Beckett had said it was mostly routine. It will have to stop for coffee before going on over."

"Night." He answered with a sigh. Scraping his fingers onto the notepad in attempt to soothe his fray nerves. He gets up quietly so not to disturb anyone taking quietly among themselves. This was certainly ridiculous in his eyes hating the entire episode.

Chuckling to himself before leaving and watching the producer. Taking his briefcase and mainly his laptop.

Once Kimmel left the control room. he would be feeling somewhat relieved. Sighing. He needs to make a phone call. Along with a stiff drink at his favorite restaurant close by. Hopefully the camera hounds won't be too much trouble this evening. While placing him in the public eye.


	50. Chapter 50

He's lucky so far. Though he'd to wear his usual disguise to get inside after leaving his vehicle. Telling the driver to drop him off in front like always.

Taking a deep breath before moving. The hostess of the restaurant is told to bring him over to his favorite table towards the back. Currently it would be empty. Asking her for the menu along with two drinks to be placed in front of him.

Meanwhile smiling before leaving to speak with the main waiter to be taking care of the him. Though the restaurant at that time of the night would be busy. Kimmel was feeling some what relaxed for the moment.

Meanwhile thinking back to when, he was inside of the control room. He still just doesn't understand it. Why his own people wished him dead. All because of the change in the budge, and in regard to the lower ratings the past year.

A.B.C. and other networks already lost a number of shows because of those lower ratings. Sponsors are not playing around for when it comes to their ads for the most part. Viewership always has been the key factor, along with the sponsors.

*********************************************

Meanwhile at the loft.

It would be Castle chance to speak with his wife Kate Beckett.

Though she'd gone into the nursery to check up on Reece before anything.

Her son was in the mood to play mostly. But she'd told him to take it easy little man. "Mommy and daddy had been really busy."

Reece would be able to understand some what. As she placed him back into his crib. Through he wanted Royal. His best buddy to keep him company.

Again she'd to tell him to slow down. Since it was late. Royal also needed his rest as well. "Mama, I want Royal to stay." Whining inside from his crib. His mother wasn't likely this one bit. However she would than say to him.

"Do you want me to call in your father Reece?" Looking at his facial expression. She knew that did it.

He would calm down at that point laying down. While she would place his Donald Duck blanket over him. It didn't take all that long for him to drift off to sleep finally.


	51. Chapter 51

It would be the next few days when everything started to fall into place for the Kimmel case. Someone was starting to get nervous. When certain phone calls started to come into the switch board for both the studio and of the 12th precinct.

When the one key factor for the investigation. Decided to speak with the district attorney. Turning himself in for a shorter sentence on what he'd been doing to the comedian in order to get back at him.

When the CEO of the station had mention about the ratings and this one person needing an upgrade in his percentage.

Everything started to fall into place for the 12th precinct. Even though with public. Know one will know until after the arrest leaving it up to Sergeant Javier Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan.

They would have to arrest Kimmel's manager Saul Jenkins 20 years taking care of the comedian.

**************************************************************************

Both of the officers were ordered to his main office for where Saul Jenkins works out of. It would be where he will give himself up to the authorities.

Along with the main reasons for the death threats. "Greed." With nothing to lose anymore. 

Kimmel wouldn't be the only one. It had turned out for where three others were going through with the same situation by him. After finding out from the investigation teams from those clients. It was where Captain Kate Beckett and the rest of the teams decided it was time to make the proper arrest from the evidence.

Esposito would be the one to place the metallic cuffs behind his back. While giving him his rights. They would be taking Kimmel's manager outside and into unmarked police vehicle and taken to the bull pen for further processing.

However for Jimmy Kimmel and his entire production. When the news broke coming from the phone call and Captain Kate Beckett.

Informing the Comedian on just who it was entirely behind the death threats.

Kimmel didn't know what to say on the entire subject matter. Finding out it was his long time Manager after all. No doubt once the public gets a hold of the news. He would need to be prepared himself with the correct questions.

Along with hiring another manager/accountant to check into his accounts.

However he was feeling some what better with the arrest. And the death threats ending. He would be able to continue on with his life once more.

And hopefully his show will do much better in the ratings after the changes would be made by the production teams.

As for Richard Castle. He was most pleased with the final outcome with the investigation. Otherwise he would be able to concentrate on other things in his private life.

And one of them would be his wife Kate Beckett.

She'd a doctor's appointment in a few days with Dr. Anderson. The very same doctor for where she'd found out. She was going to have a baby with Reece after being shot by Celeb Brown.

He was mostly worried. Since his wife had been awfully quiet once the case with Kimmel had been closed.


	52. Chapter 52th

Jimmy Kimmel was happy his life would be going back to normal. He needed to thank a few of those people with a celebration of sorts.

It will take a few days. He will be able to think of something. But for now with a suggestion from a few from the TV station.

he would decide to have Richard Castle and his wife as guests again on his show to discuss further their success of their novels. Along with Beckett's two baby journals, and discussing the news about Kimmel's death threats.

But for now. He would be enjoying his life in general with going out with some of the lovely ladies. He would be normally go out with them on occasion.

In regard to Kate Beckett. She'd other things on her mind right now.

She'd the doctor's appointment to think about right now. Even though she's afraid after checking twice with the tests. She actually would be pregnant.

But first. She needed to confirm it with Dr. Anderson before anything else. Let alone getting her husband all excited at the prospects of becoming a father once again.

One thing for certain. If it does happen confirming it with the doctor. There is plenty of room at the loft with the addition.


	53. Chapter 53

Life again is normal for those involved with the recent death threats for the comedian Jimmy Kimmel.

It would be that evening Jimmy Kimmel had made the announcement with up and coming guests to his show. Even though he told the audience about the celebration. He would have to call Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett about it.

However that evening. Castle was quite surprised with watching the show. When his wife came out of the nursery checking up on their son Reece.

She'd the feeling. Reece would be wanting to play in his crib. Instead of sleeping. Just like her husband at times. When he's in his playful mood to fool around and not be able to sleep all night long.

With Castle looking up from watching the show on the tv in the corner of the bedroom.

He would asked the obvious question on whether their son would be acting his usual self.

She only had to nod her head to let him know the answer to his question. "What did you expect Castle?; He's too much like you in many ways." She says with a wry grin.

"Touche!" He says with his sarcasm remark for when it comes to his ego at times. "Any rate. I have something to tell you. Jimmy just announced prior before you coming into the bedroom. He plans on a special celebration to thank those people that had saved his life from the threats. And we will be the two main guests. He plans on asking us to come back onto his show to talk about it and just mainly celebrate."

"That's nice of him. Rick. It would probably give me more time to discuss the two baby journals. Along with any other surprises that might come along its way."

Castle would be able to catch on for the moment. When his wife had mention about surprises. "Oh!; I just love surprises Kate. And just what type of surprise is in store?" He asked with that smirk again on his to drive her just nuts at times.

"You will just have to wait. When I am ready with the surprise. okak? But for now I have nothing more to say on the subject matter at this point in time."


	54. Chapter 54

It would be a few days. She will as with Castle will be guests on Jimmy Kimmel once more. But for now. She will be leaving in an hour to see Dr. Anderson.

"Kate." She looks up and blinks up at him, eyes etched. Castle standing at the entrance of the bedroom.

He asked. "What's wrong?" Walking slowly to her. Sitting on the bed finishing dressing.

He now stands besides her in front of the bed. He could sense her mood if any-thing else.

"I need to leave now. I have my appointment with Dr. Anderson. He wants me in for my usual check-up, ever since the shooting." She lied to him for now to get by. Until she knew for sure of his findings.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come for emotional support. Just in case there is a problem?" He says.

"I don't need any company. Rick. I will be fine getting home. And besides I have no idea just how long this might take." She said in a whispered voice.

His breath whooshes out of his lungs. He doesn't like this at all.

She'd been acting strangely the past few weeks and he needed to know what exactly is wrong with her."Kate. Please." He breathes unable to think straight right now.

"Rick. Will you stop already. I 'm fine. It's only my usual check-up. That's all." To reassure him once more. Hopefully with her stating before pushing herself off the bed to gather up her things.

She moves over to him to kiss him quickly on his cheek. All worried for nothing. While continuing on with her words_________

"Relax. Will you. Why don't you take Reece and Royal for a ride or something to calm your fray nerves." Making the suggestion before leaving taking in a deep breath once more.

"Sounds like a great idea Kate. I will take Andrea with me. She loves it when she can get out into the city." He says softly. Along with pressing a kiss to her cheek before moving out of their bedroom.

"Okak. Rick. Talk to you later. By the way do you want me to pick up Chinese for dinner this evening?"

"Sure!; That sounds just wonderful." He replied with a smile finally.

"Good. I will check with you late. Babe." She said using his pet name for now. And the fact, she needs to leave before breaking up into laughter and the possible news from her doctor. In case she really is pregnant for real.


	55. Chapter 55

You would think taking the pregnancy tests would help to confirm her suspicious.

Its the reason on going to see Dr. Anderson in the first place. Leaving her husband a nervous wreck in their bed-room and with the only suggestion she could make.

Driving her vehicle. Making sure she would be moving at the normal speed limit. Just what she doesn't need right now. Is to get a speeding ticket of all things.

She continued on until she was able to reach the medical clinic. For where Dr. Anderson resides out of as with the Manhattan Medical Center.

Looking both ways of the road. She would be able to move off into the under ground parking lot finding the perfect spot to park her car. Turning off her vehicle making sure all was in order for now. Taking in a deep breath before taking the elevator to the ground level of the clinic. Hopefully. She'd not have to wait all that long for Dr. Anderson to see her. 

Since it was his idea in the first place to come in. Using it as a good excuse as any to hide the real motive and keep it from her husband.

"God Forbid." She can see his eyes widen. Once she does give him the news.

He would be a real wreck once he finds out the complete truth. When he'd found out about Reece just after the shooting of Celeb Brown. He was in total shock when the doctor had confirmed the wonderful news for weeks they were recovering. It was all he could think of during that time.

It's going to be much worst now.

Slowly walking into the medical clinic. She could see other women sitting in the waiting area. Even though not all of them were Dr. Anderson. There were six other specialists working in the medical clinic.

She shrugs her shoulder before moving over to the counter to speak with the medical tech of sorts.


	56. Chapter 56th

Beckett was told to be seated. Dr. Julius Anderson having to be busy with another female patient for now. "He will be with you; when he's done." The woman behind the counter tells her with a smile. Even though busy with a number of files in front of her. Along with the phone and Internet.

She takes a deep sign before finding a seat in the far corner of the medical clinic. Thinking. Hopefully he won't be taking all too long with her patience. Already on edge.

Moving over slowly to sit down. She would be able to take a look at the pile of magazines on the side of her. Most of the time the issues already very out-dated.

Taking a deep breath to relax her muscles. Her mind is whirling with strange things going on to try and make the time go quicker.

"God!"; How she hates to wait like this. At least with her husband. He;s staying busy with their son Reece and the nanny.

*************************************************************************************

Castle would be chuckling watching his son have a great deal of fun with Royal. In the park on the side of the swings. He's never seen anyone like Reece have so much fun running after Royal. Trying to pull his tail.

Andrea would be the one person to say to Reece to be some what careful.

Since maybe someday Royal just might snap back at the young boy. She's right in a big way. Any animal no doubt would snap back. No matter how tame the particular animal might be at times.

Some how the message he'd gotten through to him in some ways. Making him feel some what sad in ways.

That only Castle can realize for when it comes to Reece and his best-friend.

Sitting on the bench watching. He would start to think about his wife leaving earlier with her altitude going to see the doctors. Saying it would be mostly routine. Which is generally just hogwash on her part and the lies.

Knowing full well he could tell the signs for when a woman is going to be having a baby. And if this is the case. He's going to be pretty excited in regard to the news.

Watching the both of them. Including Andrea staying quiet right now.

Chilling. The weather is just lovely for the mid-morning. Temperatures staying in the normal range for a change.

But for now. Richard Castle is waiting it out. While his son doesn't have one clue for what is happening otherwise.


	57. Chapter 57

This waiting was killing her to no end. She'd never been the one person to be sitting around like ths as a cooked goose.

At least with before. She'd found out just after being shot by Celeb Brown. The doctors at the hospital after taking several scans. To realize she was going to have a baby.

It would be at that point. Everything was done to save both Beckett's and the baby's life. However. She'd no idea she would be pregnant at the time of trying to locate Loksat, with Vikram's help and Castle.

However now the story is different now.

A moment later. The door to Dr. Anderson's office opens. Sensing her excitement. "Finally". She mumbles to herself. When the female patient very pregnant moves to the counter to speak with the medical technician.

Dr. Julius Anderson slowly walked over to Kate Beckett with his usual wry grin. To say hello quickly. Before telling her to go on in with his tech setting her up inside and onto the table.

"I will be right back. Kate." As he walks over to the counter to look for her medical file. It would be on the very top of the pile of patients to be seen today inside of the clinic. Or else if it was an emergency. He would be heading for the Manhattan Medical Center instead.

"Thanks." She says with a shaky voice reply for now. Moving on slowly into his office. Filled with different machinery to be used for each patient's condition.

The young medical tech says to Beckett to change into the gown with the opening in the front. So she is able to set things up for the doctor, arriving back to speak with Beckett before beginning.

While taking the time to change. Placing her clothing onto the table and the chair. Before moving onto the long examining table to be checked out.

She was now ready. Looking at the equipment. The young female tech placed the cold gels and ultra-sound device onto her stomach.

Dr. Anderson was taking his time coming back in. Having to be going over her file before heading back in.

When he does move inside. He would be ready with a number of questions before starting the proceedings.

Only to make matters worst for her fray nerves and of her poor stomach.

******************************************************

After some time with the questions and the examination.

She would have her answers. Along with a celebration of how to announced it to her husband with the wonderful news.

She would have to come up with a plan with help from her friends. On how to spring the news without having to cause a major heart attack with the mystery writer in the process.

Just maybe she will be able to have Reece's help this time around. If possible!


	58. Chapter 58

This time she really had to be convincing to pull it off with the surprise party.

Even though her lies were beginning to pile up once again. But in a wonderful sort of a way. She still would be in shock from what Dr. Anderson had advised her of the news.

She needed to speak with Lanie and Jenny. In regard to how to surprise her husband without having him think differently.

But then again. Getting to have him think. Something is going on. She would no doubt leave all types of clues. In order for him to find.

First things first. She needed to send a text message to her husband at the loft.

Sitting inside of her vehicle outside of the clinic.

"Babe. All went well with the doctor's appointment. No problems to speak of. Will be home later. I have a lunch date with Lanie. It was a spur of the moment thing. Will be home later. Love. Kate." She pushed send. While holding her breath for the moment.

Knowing full well he would be sending back a reply. And just like clockwork. His reply came back.

"Later. Wonderful!; Reece is down for a quick nap. I'm working on a chapter finally. Love. Rick."

She was happy with the text. Even though she would be expecting much more from him. However when there is writing involved. His mind is already at work with trying to get his words down onto the laptop.

She would be feeling so much more relieved for now. However now she needed to see Lanie in her office. Hopefully she will have some sort of an idea.

And at the same time. Keeping the news to herself without having to let the cat out of the bag.

When she did call Lanie. She'd told Beckett to come on over. After finishing up her briefing with three of her associates in the field.

She'd plenty of paperwork most of the time. Just like her friend Captain Kate Beckett.

Looking at the clock on the wall in front. She'd noticed the time. She would be here soon coming from the clinic of all places.

Something must be up. When her friend had called for the most part. And sounded some what different in a funny sorta of a way in her mind.

Anyrate she would be here soon. While she waited inside of her office.


	59. Chapter 59

Sitting down in front of her computer terminal. Lanie looked up to see her friend standing in the entrance of her office.  
For some odd reason. Lanie was able to see that Beckett had some sort of a glow to her face. It would have her think otherwise. Something differently was going on with her.

"Well. Are you coming in girl or not?" She says with a wry smile on her face.

"Of course Lanie. I'm sorry for being late. There was a great deal of traffic on the way over here." Walking in to sit down next to her computer terminal. Instead of bending down over a dead body working on an autopsy.

Taking a moment to breath. She still would be shaking from the news.

"Well!; What's the verdict Kate?; What did Dr. Anderson have to say about your check up?" While waiting for her mutual response. She'd the feeling there was more to it right now.

"It wasn't a normal check up Lanie. Dr. Anderson was able to confirm my suspicious this time. I'm going to be having or rather he found two heart beats. I will be having twins in about seven and one half months." It was at this time. She pulled out the scans to show her.

"Oh. My god! Kate. I 'm truly happy for you. Wait....Does Castle know this fact as yet?" She says with excitement in her face and body language.

"Not yet. I need to do this just right with some sort of a surprise party leaving clues in its wake. A

I just need your help."

"Goodie!; I just love surprise parties. How can I help? and Kate don't worry. I won't say a word to anyone. Knowing full well this is extremely important to you and your husband." She started to chuckle just a little to see her friend planning this party in the first place.

"I have a idea. I just hope it doesn't back-fire into my face after its all over Lanie. How much time do you still have before I put my plan into action?" She asked looking up at the clock on the wall. She tells Beckett the following.

"One hour. Start talking." She says before sitting back further into her chair to listen to her friend with the first of the details.

While making notes to what her part of the plan would be like.


	60. Chapter 60th

Lanie was listening contently to what Beckett would be saying in regard to her plans in general. She still couldn't believe it. She is actually going through with the plan to have Castle think. His wife is having an affair with someone in order to cover up the true motive of her actions.

Lanie was talking on the phone with one of her long time friends. She would be able to convince him. Since he works out of the Westchester County Medical Examiner Office.

His name is Dr. Thomas Galloway. Age 39. Single. And has money as well. With his father leaving most of his estate to his son in the will.

Lanie'd discuss this with him. Along with setting up their first meet at the Old Haunt to discuss the surprise. Even though Beckett will leave the first clue at home on the kitchen counter for Castle to see first hand.

While speaking with him right now. After Beckett had left to go home.

"Look Tom. Just be sure to be very convincing is all I'm asking of you. I will make it up to you another time. Ok?" She said with a gleeful smile on her expression.

"Sure. I will be glad to help you and Captain Beckett out. However I would no doubt hate to see his face. When he does eventually find out. Along with the real truth of the entire charade."

"That's for sure Thomas. Currently my friend is playing with certain fire. For when it comes to this type of surprise in general." Taking a deep breath to continue on for a moment or two. "Tom thanks for your help. Hopefully it will work out for the very best. Especially when their is a little boy at home that needs his parents together. Instead of being on the outs once again."

"And from what you'd told me of their past histories. It's an explosive situation at best. I will certainly try my best not to destroy that aspect of their relationship and most of all the marriage."

"Thanks. I will leave you now to finish up the rest of your work before leaving for tonight's venture." She says. Hanging up the phone to return back to her own work.


	61. Chapter 61

She arrived safe and sound. She was ready with her plan for now. And having to expect to see her husband perched in his office.

But she did find him inside of the bedroom coming out after taking a shower. His son Reece decided to be a little too rough during his bath. And soaked his father.

When she asked what'd happened. She chuckled a little before going back out into the kitchen area to place the evidence.

She'd told him. She needed to do something important. Along with her story of going to the Old Haunt.

Otherwise she'd to be ready with his inquiries. In regard to the doctor's appointment.

So how did it go Kate?" He asked in a somber look in his face.

"Dr. Anderson said I 'm fit as a fiddle for the most part. No problems to speak of for this time." It was at this time. Richard Castle noticed the business card on the kitchen counter. He was able to take a quick look in order not to pry into his wife's business. "Rick now if you will excuse me. I have a meeting with a friend of mine at the Old Haunt. And I need to have myself ready for it."

"What about Reece?" He asked.

"I have already taken care of that as well. Since your going to be busy with your chapters. I asked Alexis and Martha to come over for a few hours to watch him. I shouldn't be all that too long with the meeting."

She walks away leaving him in a state of confusion as to what exactly is going on. Shaking his head for when it came to what she's doing all of a sudden.

It was at this particular time having to be extremely nosy. He will no doubt after she leave to find out what she's really doing.


	62. Chapter 62th

She was mostly playing with fire now. How ever it needs to be done. In order to pull this surprise off.

When Beckett arrived early to speak with Danny the bartender. He helps out at the bar. When ever Castle is not able to be there.

Along with the others running the place for her husband.

She needed to make plans for the party. Including adding banners and balloons to add in the theme of the special party.

Otherwise her plan to flirt with the doctor was just adding fuel into the pot.

Danny was most cooperative. In regard to her idea for the most part. And in order for her to get it just right.

And of course. She will no doubt be making it up to her husband. And for a very long time to come. What ever that may be on his mind and bucket list_______

When Dr. Thomas Galloway had shown up inside of the Old Haunt. Looking for Kate Beckett. 

When the hostess was asked by the doctor on where he could find her. She was able to direct him to the bar.

Beckett looked up to see the doctor. She'd to admit. He was one fine looking medical doctor.

Lanie'd explained the deal. He was able to start up with the charade right away.

Just knowing full well. Her husband with his curiosity nature would be lurking around some where.

After speaking with Danny one last time. Everything will be set for her plans in three days. Making the three days extremely rough on her fray nerves. Especially for when it came to her surprise.

But for the most part. Kate and Thomas went to work on their role playing. And for the next 30 minutes. She would be quite right. For when it came to her husband lurking about. And in disguise closely. He was dressed in something that was taken from one of his Nikki Heat novels.

She was silently chuckling to herself. She'd told Thomas. He's here. Like always following her like a puppy dog.

The next three days was certainly going to be extremely interesting. And with their time just about up. She told him. She will call him for the time tomorrow. Depending on his schedule at the hospital. Including any planned phone calls in between.

Dr. Galloway was the first to leave. After giving Kate Beckett a nice, quick kiss on her cheek for now.

She would be next to leave. No doubt afterwards. Giving the time for her husband to arrive back to the loft. However. She would take the time to just mostly roam around. Until it was time to head back to the loft. And for him to change back into his normal clothes.


	63. Chapter 63

As soon as Castle arrived home to change. He went to work to find out just what exactly his wife was up to. He'd a sneaky suspicious. She was planning on something very special. In order to steer clear of what she was planning in the first place.

And the first thing was to call the medical clinic under disguise once more.

he needed to be extremely smart about this one. In order not to be caught and spoil it for her. He should of known better. She wouldn't be fooling around with another man. When in fact. She does love him a great deal. Along with the fact. She loves her son Reece as well.

With the one key element would be the clinic. Since she keeps stating her physical was just mostly routine. Hogwash! He say to himself. While pulling off his jacket to start working.

Besides to have this doctor involved. He tends to believe Lanie might of had something to do with it in the first place.

Quickly pulling out his cell phone in order to call the number. A woman picked up to answer.

"Hello. This is the medical clinic. How can I help you?" She says in a pleasant tone.

This is when Jamieson O' Rourke goes into his role play. Telling the tech on the phone about his wife is having twins. And she needs to be followed up with a visit by her primary care physician.

However. This is when the cat is let out of the bag. "Oh. yes. Mr. O' Rourke it's wonderful news to hear. It sounds like there are a rash of women like with Mrs. Richard Castle is having twins as well."

"Oh, really! Its wonderful news. Especially for the father, I gathered." He says happily.

"I would say so Mr. O' Rourke. When would you like to have your wife Niki come in and have Dr. Anderson check her out?" She checks into the computer appointment book looking at the different times available.

"Lets say for two weeks from today. I believe." Castle interjected with his words in order to finish up wit the phone for now.

"Ok. Two weeks from today. I will put your wife in for the appointment for ten 'o clock in the morning for the 23rd. Just tell her to be sure to bring in her I.D., Insurance card and anything else that is required for the first visit."

"Sure. I will mention it to her. When she gets back from the store. Which will be in a few moments. I believe."

"Excellent. See you and your wife at that time. Thank you for calling the clinic. Have a wonderful day."

"I will be sure to do so. Take care." Once the call ended. He was mostly excited with the news. "OMG! Twins." He needed to keep this to himself for now. Until she actually decides to let him know the truth of the matter.

When ever that just may be in the short run.


	64. Chapter 64

Beckett walked inside of the loft after her meet with the doctor at the Old Haunt. She needed to stay some what relative calm for the next few days.

Her first priority after checking in with Alexis and Martha. She could hear voices coming from the nursery. Chuckling away with Reece sitting on Martha's lap.

Knocking in the door. In order to let them know. She was home for the rest of the evening. Martha handing over Reece to Alexis next to the crib. To asked on how everything had gone. With the appointment and meeting of her friend at the bar.

Since she hasn't told them the news. She wanted it to be a complete surprise to them as well. However. She was able to at least explain to Martha. She will be needing to have her and Alexis. Meeting her at the Old Haunt for dinner around seven 'o clock.

Along with the fact. She will be treating.

Martha asked the following . "What about Richard?; Where will he be in the mist of your plans?"

"Of Course. Martha. He's invited. I just haven't the proper chance to speak with him since getting home. Where is he by off chance?" Stating the obvious for the moment. And without giving herself away.

"In his office trying to write. Saying something to the fact his cursor was staring back at him for the last few moments."

Beckett chuckled at the thought once more. There has been times when even Castle has writer's block. He would always use that excuse with her or Gina looking for the promised chapters.

"Ok. I will go check him out. Oh! before I forget. Why is my son so quiet?" She asked softly and gingerly.

Alexis would be the one to answer the question. "He's tuckered out Kate. Royal was in here earlier brewing up a real storm playing."

"That explains its Alexis. Before I go. Thanks for coming over to watch Reece, while I was gone. By the way. The appointment went fine. Nothing to complain about, other than I'm in need to gain a few pounds. With all of the running around I'd doing for work and here at the loft. With Reece's energy level most nights in order to keep up."

Both of the ladies had to laugh at Kate's sense of humor. For when it comes to active son. Like father. Like son in every way.


	65. 65

After setting up the plans with Danny of the Old Haunt. Along with saying good night to Alexis and Martha. Since her son Reece was falling asleep inside of his crib.

It'd given her the chance to relax now for the rest of the evening. Even though she knew that her husband was hiding out for now in his office. There would be at some point. He needed to surface. Once he was done with typing up the last of his chapters for Black Pawn Publishing.

After changing into something more comfortable. She decided to check on her husband.

And exactly where he would be for the moment. Having to be in the middle of a scene in regard to Jamieson Rook and Nikki Heat. Discussing details of another murder case inside of the precinct.

When Beckett came to knock on the door. At first with him so engrossed. He wasn't able to hear her for the moment. Until he looked up to see her standing in the doorway of his office looking some what beautiful to his eyes.

Despite the fact. He would act surprise for when ever she decided to spring her news on him. But he never had suspected. She'd it in her to have twins in the first place.

Since'd check the family tree on both sides. There would be no one for either families having twins. And to generally make it even more of a mystery for all those involved.

She would be the first one to speak. "Just checking to see how's going with your writing Rick." She says softly with her voice. Along with sounding tire to his ears.

"I have just about one more chapter to finish up. And than I can think about working on the next "Devil's Advocate"s story. Otherwise I will no doubt just go to bed. Since I'm some what getting tired."

"That's strange even for you. But then again. Your been pushing the limits rather hard the past few weeks. It's no doubt is catching up to you."

"Probably true Kate. What about you, your probably exhausted yourself after such a busy day today?" He says trying to catch her off guard some what with his inquiries.

"I'm. It's why I'm going to bed after I leave here. Just be sure your not up too late." She walks over slowly to come around for where he's sitting. To give him a quick kiss onto his lips before pulling away to leave once more for the evening.

"Love you." He says to her with a wry grin on his face.

"Love you too. Good night. Babe." She moves out of the office to take a deep breath for now. Before heading for the bedroom to sleep.

But for now. Richard Castle just smiled to himself before starting to write again on the scene in front of him.


	66. Chapter 66

Captain Nikki Heat finally decided. After some time thinking in her office. To asked her husband Jamieson to join her for dinner at the Old Haunt. Including a few others to meet them at the bar for drinks.

After he'd agreed to the plans. He'd to be sure. His calendar was clear to attend.And it was for that particular evening.

Rook had shrugged his shoulder for the moment. In order to understand the nature of her words in general.

He was thinking for the most part. Hopefully. The reporters won't be able to get wind of these plans. Since she was very explicit for when it came to her asking about attending the dinner.

She'd already told her. She already confirmed the dinner at the bar. After speaking with certain employees.

********************************************************************

It was at this part. Richard Castle started to get stuck with the scene for his series. He would incredulously have to wait until that time.

Shutting down his program to save. He wasn't able to concentrate any further for the evening. Otherwise he would have to go to sleep.

Though he knows. His wife was sound asleep in the bed-room. It'd made no since to wake her up. When she needs her rest for the most part.

And fortunately for him. She would be sound asleep on her side of the bed. Turned facing against the wall. He was able to least slipped in in his side. Placing the blankets over himself to eventually to fall asleep from total exhaustion.


	67. Chapter 67

The next few days was rather hard for the both of them. Knowing full well just what was going to happen.

Castle knew better in order to stay away from the Old Haunt. In order not to make it too obvious. However he's going to be acting surprise.

Otherwise he'd a great deal to think about. In order to up grade the status of the loft. To make room for the twins for when they are finally are delivered.

It's not going to be easy for his wife. Having to be small bone. And no doubt will be rough on her with the delivery. It was bad enough for when his wife went into the delivery room with Reece. And the long hours spent with the contractions.

Any rate. He stayed busy with his writing. However. Alexis and Hayley had asked Castle to come into the P.I. office to consult on a special case. And for which he didn't mind one bit with the diversion.

Otherwise for Kate Beckett. She would be setting up things at the Old Haunt. Having to made sure. All was in order for the special surprise.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advise the remaining chapters Hearts Desire will be posted on Fanfiction.net due to time writing on other stories. It will be placed under the following name Theresa471.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Every time Castle got close to his wife inside of the loft. She was always having that damn sheepish expression on her face. When ever he tried to bring up the subject about the dinner at the Old Haunt.

He knew better. Then to say another word about it. And go about his business. Running back & forth the past few days with his business ventures and writing.

Meanwhile.

Kate Beckett had made one last call inside her office of the 12th precinct. She was nervous today. Hoping for the very best. Though as she looked out the door of the bull pen. She could see her officers were staying busy with their latest cases.

Including Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. They will try their best to make it this evening. Even though it was only 2 p.m. in the afternoon.

She was in need of a juice break. Instead of her coffee. Oh! How she'd missed it a great deal. But for the moment. She needed some type of diversion in order to keep her mind off tonight.

After her little break. She needed to make a few phone calls in regard to police work. And the top of the list; she needed to call was Inspector Victoria Gates.

For just a brief moment. She'd assume that no one was going to pick up the phone. Just when she thought that the voice-mail was just about ready to pick up the message. When Inspector Victoria Gates answered. Sounding like she was some what winded over the phone.

When she'd explained. Running into her office on the run from supervising in the field for a special Governor's request.

Kate Beckett was able to explain the call. While settling into her seat going over the details on the different murder cases completed.

After speaking with Gates for a few more moments. She was feeling some what better. Hanging up the phone and thinking of her next move. While going over her speech. She plans on saying this evening after announcing her surprise on Richard Castle.


End file.
